


Prerogative of a Spectral Alpha

by SSDSnape



Series: Weasley Sexcapades [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All the boy's are 17, Alpha!Bill, Anal Gaping, Anal Knotting, Anal Plugs, Anal Punches, Beating, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Cock Sounding, Consensual Gang Rape, Consensual Rape, Corporal Punishment, Creatures!Weasleys, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dom!Harry, Dom-Sub!Bill, Dom-Sub!Charlie/Percy/Fred/George, Dom-Sub!Harry, Dominant!Ghost, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dry Orgasms, Dry Penetration, Father/Son, Fisting, Gangbang, Incest, Large Cocks, Lube is a Banned substance in the Burrow, M/M, Male Harem, Monstrously Large Cocks, Non Traditional Knotting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Oral Knotting, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Severe Prostate Groping, Sex Toys, Sloppy Holes, Small Cocks, Spanking, Submissive!Draco, Submissive!Ron, Twincest, Versatile!Original Male Characters, brutal sex, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: Sequel to Weasley SexcapadesTwenty years have passed and Harry's son Corbin feels that it's time to spread his wings (so to speak) and see what lies outside of the Burrow's confinds. Meanwhile the occupants inside the Weasley home get a surprising visit from a Spectral Alpha, who makes its presence known to ALL.





	1. The Return

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this sequel is basically a story centred more on Harry's son Corbin needing to find his own way in his particular life. With the rest of the Weasley family thrown in. Including a ghost.  
>   
> I also hope to have more of a plot line this time round, combined with my usual vast amount of delicious filth. 
> 
> This fic has two special guests in it. Myself and one other. Happy reading.
> 
> Heavily inspired by: sunshine (sunshinepiveh)'s "Weasley Sex Fest" & "Incubus".

Twenty years have passed since leaving the Burrow and its inhabitants all those years ago. And it hasn't changed at all. Everything was still the same. Bill, Harry and Draco were still at it, hard and brutally - with Draco loving the attention his two dominant mates gave him. Bill was loving the Dom-Sub role he found himself in with Draco and Harry. He loved buggering Draco senseless, just as much as he loved Harry buggering him. Their partnership had escalated in brutality and violence over the years. 

Charlie, Percy and Ron were still together and were very strong in their triad relationship. Ron loved his submissive role, as did Charlie and Percy in their Dom-Sub roles to each other and their total dominated role over Ron. Ron had grown more confident as the years had passed, and had learnt to take (like Draco had become accustomed to) heavy beatings and being taken completely dry. 

Fred and George were still the same. They weren't much into violent beatings, but they did enjoy the usual brutal spankings that both Bill and Harry dolled out. They had also taken a liking to stretching out their arse holes to their absolute limits, with large dildos and had become crazed about having their holes jammed with ice-cold butt plugs. 

While Oliver, Freddie, Haden, Viktor, Scorpius, Fabian, Marcus and Corbin had become fine members of the Weasley household. All were screamers, much to the delight of the others. And all but one had become proficient at deepthroating, being soundly and brutally spanked, being fucked so hard that they couldn't walk straight or sit properly - without feeling as though a cock was still buried deeply inside them. Marcus, Fabian, Oliver and Scorpius turned into right lovers of Pain. Which made Bill and Harry ecstatic. 

Bill had begun using new methods of pain, like; wax play, clamps, needles, enema play i.e., filling the boy's up with water until they were bursting, and looking as though they were about to give birth, before fucking them hard and fast - exclaiming that he was intending to 'breed them'. It had been an interesting sight. And had made Harry turn into a dominant beast. Forgetting all about his insecurities about his past, he was finally able to leave it in the past and became as brutal and sadistic as Arthur had once been. Everyone had been shocked at the change, but had come to accept it. 

 

 **\- PSA -**

 

Today found Scorpius and Draco in the kitchen, being soundly and brutally spanked in front of everyone. Bill and Harry took it in turns to give both boy's arses a thorough beating and didn't let up, until they had both taken a turn with both boys. Turning their pale smooth skin a deep blotchy purple. Scorpius it turned out was just like his dad, Draco. He came spontaneously while being spanked. Draco, Bill and Harry were delighted. 

Once the two boys had been spanked enough, Bill took Draco and Fucked him roughly from behind hole everyone else in front of them sat or stood there and moaned along as they jerked each other off. While Draco was getting his tight dry hole stretched beyond recognition, Harry was busy choking Scorpius on his large thick cock. Scorpius still wasn't proficient enough in the deepthroating department, but no matter, he had a lifetime to get used to it. 

There was never a dull moment in the Burrow, and it was about to get even more interesting and fun. It began with with Draco, early one morning in the master bedroom. He was lying between Bill and Harry, when he was yanked hard from the bed and impaled deeper than he had ever been fucked, with no warning or lube. He was fucked - raped brutally hard by an invisible assailant. His high pitched screams violently woke Bill and Harry. 

They shot up in bed and stared wide eyed at their mate being fucked viscously by someone they couldn't see.  
'Who's there?!' Bill growled deeply.  
'Show yourself!' Harry growled low.

The assailant became visible to them and Harry's and Bill's eyes widened if possibly even further, and their mouths dropped. The spectral figure of Arthur Weasley came into view. He was standing behind Draco, his pale eyes jet black, as his solid-looking opaque body tore the crying and wailing Draco a new hole.


	2. Reuniting with Draco

Arthur's spectral form was solid, he could touch things and be touched by others - as fucking Draco proved this. It appeared that his thrusts were more brutal and powerful than before when he was alive. His cock too was longer and thicker, as were his large and heavy looking bull balls that swung between his spread muscular legs. Both Harry and Bill were soon turned on by the sight in front of them, that Harry had Bill on his hands and knees facing Draco - who was still being violently impaled upon Arthur's colossal girth. 

Harry guided his own thick and meaty cock to rest at Bill's tight little furled and smooth pink entrance and waited for a nanosecond, before he gripped his oldest brother's hips very hard and slammed brutally hard and deep into Bill's extremely tight heat. Bill was soon screaming along with Draco as Harry set up a violently hard and viscous pace. Arthur looked away from the back of Draco's head and over his shoulder at his other two boys, and smirked at the view. 

He thrust harshly into his sweet Draco and stopped altogether, with Draco sitting there, as though suspended in mid air - impaled deeply on his old Alpha's cock - his arse spread obscenely wide by the spectre's thicker, longer and wider girth. Arthur, using his hands gripped both of Draco's nipples and gave them a exceedingly painful twist, while he bent his head down and began to nip and lick down the boy's neck and shoulder - still keeping his jet black smokey eyes firmly upon the scene in front of him on the bed. 

Bill was screaming, his face streaked with tears as Harry tore his arse apart. His large thick cock and heavy bollocks soon found themselves encased very tightly in a self-tightening cock ring. Bill whimpered and mewled as he felt it tighten ever so, ever time he felt the need to cum. Harry growled darkly as he continued his brutal assault. Thinking to himself, that he couldn't wait to see Bill's arse spread wide by their dad's new girth. 

Of course, Bill would have to be as tight as a virgin before Arthur fucked him dry - so a day long ban on not having his arse filled would do that. Just for it to be a more pleasurably painful experience for Harry's sadistic viewing. Bill would be in mega pain, but then Bill liked pain. None of the boys where penetrated using lube now. It was all dry penetration. Lube was only used now when the children were being inducted into the family. After that first time, lube was forever banned. 

Bill's screams became higher in pitch as Harry began nailing his prostate with dead on accuracy. Oh how Bill wanted to cum and cum hard, but the ring only tightened further. Harry chuckled darkly as he looked up from Bill's sweat soaked, smooth back (his right hand fisted firmly into Bill's long hair, yanking the boy's head back and keeping it back) he looked on as Draco's small smooth cock begin to turn a deeper shade of red, as Arthur's spectral left hand gripped firmly and squeezed it painfully - before he began tenderising Draco's bollocks. Draco whimpered and cried as the ring around the base of his cock and balls tightened again, due to Arthur's painfully merciless administrations. 

Feeling himself become so enraptured by seeing his mate get his bollocks tenderised by his dead father, had Harry growl deep as he pulled completely free of Bill's tight heat, before he slammed back in at a harder pace and soon began filling his brother full of boiling hot cum. This new faster assault on Bill, had Bill catatonic with want and need of release and gave a cry of joy, as he finally felt the ring magically unlock itself and fall away - making him shriek out as he finally came hard all over the bed below him. His head spinning from the power of his release. 

Harry pulled out of his older brother and lay back down on the dry area of the bed, while he made Bill lie there in his own cooling cum, as they relaxed back and watched their dad continue to assault their mate, much to Draco's exhausted delight. Arthur finally let go of the boy's now stinging and tender bollocks and gripped his hips in a hard grip and proceeded to hoist Draco forward, as he himself pulled backwards. He stopped when just the tip of his exceedingly large mushroom head of his cock was left plugging the boy's tight hole. 

Just as Arthur pulled out of Draco completely, he growled and the self-tightening ring around Draco's little red cock and stinging bollocks fell away, Arthur hauled the boy back down on to his monster brutally hard. Draco's whole body shook with exhaustion and he cried out, as his already stretched and overly gaping hole stretched tightly again around the thick hard pole, pummelling into his prostate. 

 

 **\- PSA -**

 

With new tears running down his face and a new round of sweat breaking out over his lovely smooth skin, Arthur continued at a brutality fast pace, thrusting harshly. Draco screamed and cried as he felt his stinging bollocks begin to tighten and draw upward. It wasn't long and then he gave out a piercing shriek and came long and hard all over Bill's face. Bill had shifted on the bed until he was lying on his back, with his head right on the foot of the large bed. 

Arthur continued to slam into Draco's spasming hole for another twenty minutes, making Draco release a second load of cum. His prostate was now aching as much as his bollocks were, and _still_ Arthur continued ploughing on, until he began growling deep and gutturally and finally released a mega load of surprisingly boiling hot cum. Draco groaned and shuddered as he felt his dad fill him beyond possible measures with his essence. 

As soon as he was finished, Arthur finally pulled the boy off of his cock and, threw him back on to the bed next to Bill. Harry got on his knees on the bed and ordered Draco to sit on Bill's cum covered face. Whimpering, a tired Draco crawled over and straddled his Alpha's face and sat down. His gaping sloppy hole directly over Bill's nose and mouth. 

Draco then began to mewl as Bill's tongue slid into him and flicked around. It wasn't long until Bill found himself with an over-flowing mouthful of his dad's very tasty cooling cum. Soon his face was plastered with it too. Harry hauled Draco off of Bill and leant down and began to lick his oldest brother's face clean, along with a sleepy Draco. 

Once cleaned up, Bill, Draco and Harry curled up and fell back to sleep hoping that when they woke up again in a few hours time, that it hadn't all been a very violently pleasant dream.


	3. It Wasn't a Dream

At eight o'clock in the morning, Harry woke to Bill's lovely warm mouth servicing him deeply, while Harry had his left hand wrapped tightly around Draco's cock. The boy was mewling in his sleep as Harry's movements became harsh. It wasn't long until Draco's eyes snapped open as he unloaded a large load of cum all over himself. Chuckling darkly Harry let go of the boy and licked his hand clean, just as he himself began to unload a thick wad down Bill's wonderful tight throat. 

Half an hour later the three of them made their naked way downstairs and into the kitchen, where they found Oliver, Corbin, Freddie, Haden, Fabian, Marcus, Viktor and Scorpius already there feasting on each other. While Fred and George sat there amongst them all lazily jerking each other off as they enjoyed the view. Bill, Draco and Harry joined them. Just as the boy's on the floor all began moaning their releases, a terrible high pitched shriek tore through the house. Everyone stopped what they were doing and all eyes looked up at the ceiling. 

Just then Charlie came running into the kitchen, his hard cock swinging every which way. He skidded to a hault and looked wide eyed at the others.  
'D-d-d...' he faulted. 'Up... Fucking R... Sho...' 

_So, it wasn't a dream then,_ thought Harry, as he began to finger Bill's arse hole.  
'Dad appeared and is fucking Ron. And you are shocked.' Bill stated with a knowing mewl, as Harry's fingers slid into him. Charlie nodded numbly. 'Yes.' Harry went on. 'He already visited us at three in the morning. It was a shock and yet was quite fun.' 

'He's monstrous now in the cock department,' Charlie gulped as he sat down heavily on Fred's lap. 'How can a ghost touch and be solid?'  
No one was able to give a satisfactory answer. 

'Do you think he's here for good?' Fred asked, with some interest and a hopeful look on his face. He looked at his twin. George also had the same look. Would dad be fucking them too? 

'When he's finished fucking Ron, I'll ask him.' Charlie said, as he finally got over his shock and began to wonder the same thing as Fred and George. Would Arthur stay and fuck all of them? Or was he only here to fuck certain people?  
'I'd better get back up there,' Charlie said, as he stood up and exited the kitchen. 

 

 **\- PSA -**

 

Percy was rock solid as he lay there on the bed deepthroating a choking Ron, who was on his knees, getting his arse raped brutally by his dead dad. Arthur's colossal cock spilt Ron's extremely tight little hole wide open, as he felt the terrible burn as the cock thrust deeply into him. 

Percy fell in love with the way Ron drooled over his cock and occasionally bit down on it at the base, when he hauled Ron's face in to crash into his smooth pelvis. It wasn't long before Percy was crying out his release and firing thick globs of hot cum deep into his younger brother's belly. Ron's small cock was hard and weeping, it oozed pre-cum all over the bed between Percy's spread legs. He continued to scream around his brother's cock buried deep in his throat. 

He wanted to cum. Arthur bent down and grabbed Ron's bollocks in his large opaque hand and squeezed hard. Crushing the small sac with ultimate force. Ron lifted his head off of Percy's cock completely and shrieked as he came hard, due to the combination of his balls being crushed and his dad's large thick cock nailing his sensitive prostate dead on. 

Chuckling Arthur let go of the boy's bollocks and wrapped his hand firmly around Ron's spent little cock and began to jerk it roughly, as he continued to pound deeply into him. Ron began crying as he quickly became over sensitised, but Arthur didn't let up. Just then Charlie entered the room and got between Ron and Percy. He spread Percy's legs wider apart and slammed himself deeply into the boy. 

Percy cried out and was soon moaning loudly and begging to be fucked hard. While Arthur fisted a ghostly hand into Ron's hair and yanked the boy's head forward - smashing his face into Charlie's arse crack. 

'Start eating him out!' Arthur growled low, as he took hold of Ron's hips in a firm grip and pulled out of the boy's gaping hole completely. 

Ron began mewling as he felt the cool air of the room whisper around his gaping hole and shivered slightly at the nice feeling. It was immediately and brutally interrupted by Arthur plunging his thick meat back in in one harsh thrust balls deep. Making Ron's whole body jar forwards crushing his face into Charlie's arse, with the force of the thrust. Soon Arthur was hammering hard and fast into Ron's guts, sometimes aiming for the boy's sensitive prostate, but mainly aiming for a deep gut fuck. 

Once Percy had cried out his orgasm and Charlie had filled up his brother with his, and Ron had been forced to release dry orgasm, Charlie and Percy untangled themselves and simply sat back and enjoyed the show in front of them.  
When Arthur had made poor Ron unload a third dry orgasm, that was when Charlie asked the ghost if he was staying? 

Arthur said with an angry growl that he would talk and answer questions later! He then began pummelling into Ron's exhausted body once more. This time aiming for his own large release.


	4. The Cum Covered Article

While Arthur was still busy fucking Ron into the next century, Corbin spent the morning in a group oral orgy in the kitchen servicing Freddie, while he had been deepthroated by Marcus. Once he had swallowed all that his brother had to offer, Freddie left and went looking for Oliver who along with Viktor had split earlier from the orgy and had headed out into the garden to fly around. 

Corbin stood up and after getting his breathing back under control, made his way back up to his bedroom that he shared with his brothers Marcus and Scorpius, and began to tidy up. It was as he was putting his freshly laundered underwear away that he spotted the corner of a well thumbed glossy magazine poking out from under the bed. 

He bent down and picked it up. It had large blazing red letters across the top: BDSM TODAY. Underneath was a moving photo of a gay couple, one was bound and hogtied and the other was walking around occasionally whipping the bound man. 

Intrigued, Corbin began to thumb through it himself. It was mainly adverts on S & M gear and implements, BDSM clothing, all manner of chains and everything you could want. It also had a ten page spread full of certain Owls and Floo Networks, that you could use to hook up with either a High Class Escort or an Inexpensive Prostitute. 

Corbin stopped on a page that was splattered with dried cum - yet was still readable. He wondered out of his two brothers, to whom this mag belonged to? They had obviously loved the idea of the article. Corbin too began to get hard as he took in the photo of a magically vibrating monster looking dildo. He quickly sat down on the bed, wrapped his hand around his cock and began to read, as he jerked off.

_MAKE ME SCREAM WITH THE DRAGON'S MONSTER DILDO by: Master Sunian Shin-Epiveh_

_Here it is boys and girls! The long awaited fifteen year rumour has finally been made possible by_ **Extreme Sex Toy** _manufacturer, SSDSnape - owner of "Extreme Pleasures" in Knockturn Alley. I am proud that I was chosen by the man himself to write this fabulously delicious, mouth watering and arse tingling article._  
_I asked why such a dildo was created and SSDSnape's response was thus.  
"I had been asked many times over the years if anything would ever be in the pipeline for a proper monstrous dildo. (Creature couples were asking that they wanted a more intense and fulfilling pleasure experience in the bedroom). There are of course large dildos and butt plugs already on the market, but there's never been a monster dildo. So, I sat down one night and thought why not? It's not impossible to make. But the design, lifelike detail, and scale would have to be just right. So I took a holiday to Romania and went to the Dragon Reservation and spent my time there studying dragons genitalia, and began a rough design. I returned and set about making it possible. Every time a customer came in and asked about a possible monster dildo, I simply started the rumour mill by saying that I'd heard that there was a rumour beginning to float round that one might be in the making. I had no intention of giving anything away." _

_The lifelike and to scale **Dragon's Monster Dildo** is a two foot long toy with an impressive eleven and a half inch wide girth, and comes complete with bulging and pulsing veins and a powerful built-in vibration charm. Its shape is sort of like a cross between a cock and a butt plug. It's more triangular in shape and has a nasty looking sharp inverted curve half way down. It starts off thin and pointy at the tip and gradually fans out like a diamond does. At its widest point it starts to decrease in width six inches up from the base. It's now on sale priced at 200 Galleons and comes in many different colours, as well as the flesh design of four dragons: The Swedish Shortsnout, the Welsh Green, the Hebridean Black and the Hungarian Horntail._

_I asked SSDSnape if he had a favourite out of all the designs and he answered; "I don't have any particular favourite, no. But my submissive parter, his favourites are the two glass designs I came up with. One is nicknamed: "Glacial Rippel" it's ice blue in colour and ribbed. It's for those extremists who like to feel intense ice-cold pleasure deep inside. All you do is hold the base of the dildo against the tip of your wand and cast an ice-cold freezing charm into it. The other glass design is named: "Dragon's Breath" and is the exact opposite. And is for lovers of extreme heat, so naturally the glass is a fire colour. You do the same with your wand, only you cast Inflamara into it." As the interview was coming to the end, I asked if SSD had any more ideas for new toys in the pipeline? He said that he had many - but he was tight-lipped and gave nothing away. Still, I am already looking forward to what Extreme Pleasures comes up with next._

Corbin cried out as his orgasm hit and he sprayed himself all over the pages of the article. He wanted one of these Dragon dildos and he wanted it now! He had saved enough money. And the article had only been published last week, so the dildo had only been on sale for a week. He quickly cleaned himself up and put some clothes on. 

When he got downstairs he met Harry at the back door. He said that he was just going shopping for a few things in Diagon, Harry nodded and passed his son by and entered the kitchen. Smiling a relieved smile, Corbin made his way to the Apparition point and popped away. 

 

 **\- PSA -**

 

Three and a half hours later Corbin returned complete with his Dragon's Monster Dildo. He spent a good amount of time going over all the choices, but, in the end he went for the one he loved the most the Hungarian Horntail flesh design. Master SSDSnape had been a help as well. He had welcomed Corbin and showed him everything he sold. He even gave Corbin an Order By Owl Catalogue for free. 

Smiling happily Corbin entered the house and went up to his room and stripped off all his clothes, lay down on his bed and took out the dildo. It was really heavy and looking at it now, he felt extremely apprehensive. Just then Harry entered the room, his large heavy cock swinging between his legs. He stopped mid-step, his eyes wide as he looked down at his son, his small cock hard and in both hands the deadliest looking dildo he had ever laid his eyes on. 

'Where did you get that?'  
'Um, I went to Extremes Pleasures in Knockturn Alley and bought it with my savings.' Corbin replied.  
'How did you hear about it?' Harry asked as he took the dildo into his own hands and took a good look at it. 

'I found a copy of BDSM TODAY in here this morning and read an article about the new extreme dildo on the market. I read the article and came all over it. The thought of having this shoved deeply into me sounded at the time delicious. Master SSDSnape was very nice to me when I went there, and even gave me for free an Order By Owl Catalogue.' Corbin finished. 

Harry smirked evilly as he stepped up to the bed and sat down next to his boy.  
'Would you like my help in trying this out?'  
'Yes please, daddy!' Corbin breathlessly replied.


	5. Corbin's Extreme Pleasure

Harry had his son lie down upon his bed, his legs spread wide. His son's cock was hard and had already started leaking pre-cum. Harry's arm shot forwards and his right hand crushed the boy's smooth bollocks in a severely firm grip. Corbin gasped sharply as his dad squeezed him tighter. 

'None of that!' Harry growled. 'Do you need a cock ring? Or can you keep yourself from cumming while I use that?' He jerked his head to the Dragon's Dildo beside them. 

Corbin shook his head.  
'You don't need a ring?'  
Again the boy frantically shook his head.  
'Good boy. But if you cum from that dildo before the end, I shall beat you brutally. Do you understand?' 

Corbin nodded, his green eyes wide.  
'Good.'  
Harry let go of his boy's bollocks and wandlessly bound Corbin's wrists tightly above his head to each bedpost. He then bent the boy double until his spread legs were above his shoulders. Harry again bound Corbin by his ankles now to two chains a foot above the bed. Both chains were screwed in to the bedposts. 

With his arse obscenely exposed to the room, Corbin whimpered as his dad got in to position close to his presented and tightly furled hole. His hard cock was now aimed directly at his face - if only it were a few more inches longer, then he could suck himself off! 

He felt a hard smack to his exposed hole and looked up at his dad.  
'It's a good thing you're not then, isn't it.' Harry stated.  
Corbin mewled. He forgot that his dad could sense what they were thinking. 

 

 **\- PSA -**

 

Harry hefted the Dragon's Dildo in his hands and after guiding it to rest at his son's tightly furled dry entrance, he held it up with one hand while the other cast a charm for it to be suspended in mid air, of its own accord. All Harry would have to do was cup the base and ram it home. 

Harry slapped Corbin's right arse cheek hard, just as he rammed the dildo into the boy's tight dry heat. Corbin whimpered and moaned around the dildo, the tip wasn't a problem - it was the rest of it. Harry watched with sadistic fascination as Corbin's little hole began to stretch around the toy. 

If they were mere muggles, his son's hole would have been torn to bloody shreds. But as they were not, Harry's eyes sparkled as he began to jam the thicker part into the boy, while he listened intently to Corbin as his vocals began to change pitch. And they weren't even eight inches of the way down this thing yet! 

Corbin was already sweating heavily as he tried to take more of the dildo. His dad wasn't giving him time to breathe and pace himself, he simply continued ramming it in. Corbin soon found himself crying out in pain as he felt his arse stretch further around the thing. He thanked the gods that he was of creature stock, otherwise he was sure he would be torn severely by now. His cock was leaking copious amounts of pre-cum now. His face was getting smeared with it. 

He looked up from his cock to his dad, whose eyes had turned jet black. He shivered and felt his arse give way and more of the thicker body of the dildo slid into him. He had thought he was obscenely exposed earlier, when Harry bound him to the bed - but now. Now his mind was beginning to stop working, as intense pain began to take over. 

Smirking, Harry looked away from the dildo and into his son's pain filled face. The boy's eyes were blown, his breathing was hard and his screams were delightful. The boy really was a trooper. Harry thought as he pulled back on the dildo and watched as Corbin's already stretched and gaping hole rippled around the thinner part of the toy as Harry pulled it free. 

Harry's eyes widened as he kept all but the tip of the dildo in the boy's now semi loosened hole. He kept his black eyes on the sight of the rubbed raw flesh, while he listened to the loud mewlings, groans and gasps of his boy. 

He wasn't stretched enough, and he hadn't managed to take the whole thing! Harry shifted and growled low and deep, as he gripped hard on the base and rammed it hard and in one brutally harsh thrust back into the boy. Corbin's body arched off the bed slightly and he screamed anew, as he felt his dad pummel him with the toy. 

Harry began chuckling darkly as the boy continued to scream and he managed to get the toy deeper into him, almost halfway. Corbin couldn't believe he was actually taking this monstrous cock, he swore he could feel the thing jabbing into his ribs! His already frayed mind was now beginning to understand exactly why it was called Extreme Pleasure. No wonder. 

Harry then conjured a large mirror and had it angled just so high above the bed, so Corbin could see just exactly how much was inside him. Corbin couldn't believe it. His arse was stretched beyond anything he could ever imagine and yet they still had half a foot to go, before he would be completely penetrated by the toy. 

Harry continued jamming the toy harder and harder, trying to get it in further. It was slow work, but eventually Corbin bottomed out and after two more hours of immense pain, the toy was finally all the way in. Corbin truly couldn't believe it. He had taken it all! It was all deeply inside of him! 

He tried to clench his internal muscles around it, but it was too big. He felt constipated. But happy. He tried to ease his breathing and looked at his dad. Harry was sitting there with... was that a tear in his black eyes? He must be exceptionally proud. 

Harry bent down and began to tease and squeeze his son's heavy bollocks, while he leant down further and kissed his boy hard. Corbin mewled. Soon the kiss was broken and Harry sat back up. He played with Corbin's bollocks a bit more. Slapping them hard for a few minutes, before he let go and touched the base of the dildo with his hand. 

Corbin soon found his whole body shaking violently, as his dad had hit the built-in vibration charm. He had never felt anything like it! If he wasn't bound in place, he was sure he would've ended up vibrating his way off of the bed! 

His vocals where raw from screaming earlier. Yet he continued to scream anew as the vibrations stimulated him deeply inside. He wasn't so sure he could keep himself from cumming soon. 

Again Harry sensed this and gave the poor boy a good hard spanking - making sure he hit the base if the dildo a few times. 

Corbin felt his mind finally snap under all the stimulations. His mind went completely blank and he felt himself relax all over. He still screamed rough raw screams, but his body was lax. 

Harry again sensed this and turned off the vibration charm. He then took hold of the base of the dildo and pulled it out almost completely, (Corbin whimpered brokenly) before he began thrusting it in and out, in harsh and deeply brutal jabs. Corbin cried out at this, but continued to take it. 

It was then that Harry gave the order for the boy to cum. That was all it took. The order and to feel the dildo rake and pummel hard into his prostate, for Corbin to shudder and shriek out as he came hard all over his face.


	6. Corbin Gets Advice

The next morning Corbin woke to an empty bed and his previously gaping sloppy hole, was now back to its original tightness. He smiled at the memory of what had happened last night with his dad. It had been incredible that he had been able to take such a size as the Dragon's Dildo. And not just taking a bit of it, but _all_ two feet of it! It had been incredible. Incredibly painful too! But so worth it! 

He had cried and screamed in mega pain, but once his dad had cast its vibration charm-- '...!' He couldn't describe how he had felt then. He knew that his whole body had been violently shaking with the force of the vibration. He remembered coming so hard three times. Once from the Dildo itself and the other two times by his dad. Harry had removed the toy and replaced it with his own cock and fucked the boy into his second orgasm. And the third had been due to his dad's fist!

He smiled as he got up and went downstairs, he had an idea that his dad would be using the Dragon's Monster Dildo on everyone else pretty soon. As well as possibly making a purchase of a few of the other designs. As the catalogue hadn't been where he had left it. 

 

 **\- PSA -**

  


Corbin spent most of the day out in the garden, he flung a few gnomes into the field opposite, before he got bored with it and walked over to the bench and sat down upon it. Even though last night had been great, Corbin had been feeling a bit depressed lately. 

And when he had ventured out to Diagon the other day (even though it had been yesterday, after last night, going to Diagon seemed like three days ago now). He had felt something within him ease off at the site and smells around him. He frowned as he sat in thought. 

 

 **\- PSA -**

 

From his bedroom window on the third floor, Harry stood surviving the garden. He saw his son wondering around, spent a short while flinging gnomes before moving off to the bench and frowned deep in thought.  
Harry had seen a slight change come over his son recently and wondered if there was anything wrong? 

Yes Corbin had had an amazing night with him and that dildo, that Harry had immediately become very fond of. Upon waking this morning he had immediately put an order in for one each of the: "Glacial Ripple" glass type and it's counterpart: "Dragon's Breath" for the twins. He was sure Fred and George would both enjoy them. 

His mind came back to Corbin. He would have to talk to the boy and see if he could help in any way. Harry nodded, turned and made his way downstairs and outside into the garden. 

He came up to the bench and sat down next to his son and waited, to see if he would be acknowledged.  
Corbin had been traversing his mind when he felt someone sit down next to him on the bench. He let go a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and blinked. He looked around and found his dad sitting next to him with a passive face. 

Silence, was all there was between them, until Harry decided to break it.  
'Are you well, Corbin?' He asked softly. 'You seem a bit out of sorts. I didn't hurt you at all last night, did I?' 

Corbin have his dad a small smile and shook his head.  
'No. I've just been realising a few things. That's all.' Corbin replied. 'I would like your advice on something that's been bothering me, but I'm not sure if you'll allow me to do what it is I want to do.' 

'One thing at a time,' Harry said. 'Breathe.'  
He watched as his boy took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.  
'Now, first, tell me what has been on your mind lately.' 

'It's odd. Even though I only went to Diagon yesterday,' Corbin said slowly, 'it feels (after last night) as though it's been three or four days since I went.' Harry nodded. Extreme pleasure has the mind blowing effect on you, things you did the same day as having that particular kind of sex will make your mind believe that whatever you had been doing before the act will seem like a world away. 

'Anyway, when I went to Diagon I felt different. As though a weight had been lifted. For me, the mottenous days of fucking all the time are okay - don't get me wrong, dad. I do like it, but it's also becoming a drag. I want some time away from it. And being in the Alley helped...' he trailed off. 

'I understand.' Harry replied. 'I'm not angry, son. If you want to take a job and spend your days out of the house that's fine. You are an adult and I cannot stop you from doing what you want to do with your time. I think it'll be good for you. It'll help you get out of this funk you're in and also it'll help keep your arse tight.' Harry smiled brightly. 

'Um, about that...' Corbin started. 'I already know what it is I'd like to do, and I've already sent off an owl to ask if there is a job vacancy going.'  
Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
'Who did you write to?'  
'Ugh--' Corbin choked. 'Um, I-I wrote to... to M-Master SSDSnape of Extreme Pleasures.' 

Harry sat there impassive for a moment or two, and Corbin began to curl up in a submissive gesture until...  
Harry threw his head back and laughed. Corbin was wide eyed as he unfurled himself and sat stock still on the bench. 

'If you get the job, you'll love it!' Harry said, as he tried to control his laughter. Once he had, he wrapped his arms around his son's shoulders and pulled him in for a hug.  
'I hope you get the job.'  
Corbin smiled into his dad's neck and breathed a happy sigh of relief.


	7. Corbin Gets a Job

Later that afternoon, Corbin received an owl from Master SSDSnape, telling him that he had been given a day, where he could come in and have the day as a sort of 'get to know and see if the job suited him'. Basically a day-long interview. Corbin was ecstatic and went to tell his dad that he had an interview with SSDSnape.

 

 **\- PSA -**

 

When Corbin arrived at Extreme Pleasures in Knockturn Alley, he entered the shop and was given a tour by the man himself on where everything was. The morning was bit quiet - they always were apparently, but Corbin spent it looking over the stock on the shelves and memorising the prices and making sure everything was as it should be. As well as making sure everything was clean and tidy.

At lunch, Master SSD closed the shop and together they sat in the office and ate their lunch as they conversed. Master SSDSnape told Corbin the fact that he didn't have to work, that he could simply carry on living with his family and be happy. Corbin said that he knew this, but home life was for him becoming a bit depressing. Always at home getting fucked day in day out. He just wanted a bit of away time. 

Master SSDSnape understood this, and told the boy that his grandfather had felt the same. And once all of his boy's had started going to Hogwarts, he Arthur had taken a job at the Ministry. Though he only worked during School Term times. Once the holidays had arrived, he spent them with his family. Then, once all the boy's had left Hogwarts, he too quit the Ministry. 

Corbin smiled and told the man that he had his dad help him try out the Hungarian Horntail dildo. And that he had been able to take _all_ of it, after a while. SSDSnape asked what he had liked best about it. Corbin replied that there were a few things he liked best. The stretch, the deep intenseness and the vibration, were the main ones. SSDSnape chuckled and smiled.

There was a short period of quietness between them as Corbin took in this information, and thought that it was a pretty good way to live. After a while Master SSDSnape spoke again.

'Did you know Corbin, that Master Sunian Shin-Epiveh is quite well known for writing Creature Erotica fiction? As well as publishing articles in BDSM TODAY. He even managed to get permission from your grandfather before he died, to write a novel based around the Weasleys. He changed their names of course. My partner has fallen hard for the Brothel Box room scenes. He even tries to get me to come up with a portable brothel box to sell... of course he's stopped asking since I took a studded belt to his backside and spanked him. He had been exceptionally annoying that week.' 

'Really?' Corbin asked. 'There's a book based around our family? I'm surprised that Grandfather allowed that.'  
'Well, it helps when all the Head Alphas of Creature based wizard families are all friends.' SSDSnape replied, with a small smile. 

'I'd very much like to read it, that is if your partner doesn't mind?'  
'I'm sure I have a copy of it on sale in the Erotic Fiction section.' Master SSDSnape said, as he got up and went in search of a copy. 

 

 **\- PSA -**

 

Down in the soundproofed basement, Master SSDSnape had Corbin stripped of his clothing and bent over a bench, where the boy had first an enema, and after SSDSnape had stated that, as Corbin had already had the pleasure of one Dragon's Monster Dildo already... then he should have no problems testing out the ice blue glass "Glacial Ripple" dildo. With that said, SSDSnape took hold of the dildo and shoved it deep into the boy's tight dry hole - much to the man's pleasure and Corbin's extremely and intensely painful pleasure. SSDSnape chuckled darkly as the boy screamed and cried at the brutal intrusion. His legs began shaking violently while his hard small cock was oozing pre-cum already. 

'We'll have none of that now,' SSDSnape stated, and he wandlessly fixed to the Corbin a self-tightening cock ring and a medium sized cock cap into the head of his cock. Corbin whimpered as the cap was roughly pushed into him. 

'There now, that's better.' SSDSnape continued. 'You'll be allowed to cum probably, when I think you've done enough. Now... Keep those legs apart, and get as comfortable as you can.' 

Corbin did as he was told and then began screaming in earnest as Master SSD began a brutally deep violation of his tight little hole. For four solid hours Corbin had his arse raped hard and deep by the ribbed ice-cold dragon dildo, that had been spelled to thrust into him of its own accord, while Master SSD had spanked his arse with different implements at intervals over the period. 

His hole didn't feel like his hole anymore. It was stretched obscenely and by the time Master SSD had taken the dildo out, he was a gaping sloppy mess. He had also cum dry orgasms three times during the four hours and his prostate was extremely sensitive when touched. 

Once the dildo had been cleaned and put to one side, Master SSDSnape took his fist and rammed it up into Corbin's exhausted body. He splayed his large fingers and gently moved around, until he carefully encompassed the boy's swollen and sensitive prostate. He wandlessly removed the cock cap from the tired boy and clenched his fist in an immensely tight and powerful grip. Crushing the prostate completely. Corbin who had been on the verge of sleep jerked violently and shrieked piercingly, as he came long and hard all over the floor and wall. 

Master SSD hauled the aching boy up and helped him lean against his own solid body, while he continued to squeeze the life out of Corbin's prostate as he brought his left hand down and wrapped it firmly around the now hard deep red cock and began to jerk it roughly. The man watched as Corbin passed out from his ministrations. 

 

 **\- PSA -**

 

Sometime later Corbin woke and found himself in a bed. He looked about the room and found Master SSDSnape lying next to him. They were still in the basement, on a conjured bed.  
'How do you feel?' SSDSnape asked softy. 

'I feel... surprisingly refreshed.' Corbin replied, with a small smile.  
SSDSnape smile brightly back.  
'That's good. That's very good. And you did very well tonight. I would like you to have a permanent job here with me. If you're agreeable.' 

'I'd like that very much. Thank you.'  
SSDSnape nodded.  
'Good. Now, before you head home would you mind putting your mouth to good use?' 

Corbin didn't mind, he smiled as he turned and straddled SSD's legs, bent down and sucked the man's massive thick cock deep into his throat. 

SSDSnape soon began growling deeply and, after fisting both his clever hands into Corbin's hair, did he begin to skull fuck the boy with brutally hard blunt force thrusts. 

It was late and a few minutes before he left to go home, Corbin signed the pre-written contract that his new Master had written earlier. He shook SSDSnape's hand and began to get dressed.

Corbin now had a job as: Sales Assistant and Personal Apprentice Sex Toy Tester. Master SSDSnape smiled down at his new Apprentice as he walked the boy to the door of the shop. In his mind he was already looking forward to seeing what more the boy could take.


	8. A Chat with Grandfather

Corbin didn't arrive back at the Burrow until ten o'clock that evening. He entered through the kitchen door and got himself a drink of cold water. He turned to head on out and upstairs to bed, when his dad appeared sitting at the table - thanks to a wandless wave of his hand, making the lights flicker into life. 

'How did your first day go?' Harry asked with a smile, as he sat there and took in Corbin's haggard-looking appearance. 'He worked you hard, I see.' 

'It was a quiet morning, then Master SSDSnape told me an interesting story over lunch, and gave me a copy of the story that was published. Then after we closed we went down into his soundproofed basement - it's more of a Sex Dungeon really with black walls, floor and ceiling - and tested out the "Glacial Ripple" that ice-cold ribbed Dragon Dildo.' Corbin said as he sat down with a gasp and a wince on the wooden chair opposite his dad. 'I'm still wide open from it.' 

Harry nodded. 'Did you sign a contract?'  
'Yeah. It stated simply that I had to obey him at all times and that I'm to call him either; Master SSDSnape, Master SSD, Master or just plain Sir. Also if I make a mistake of any kind, he'll punish me with a spanking implement of my choosing. The contract aside, he's quite a fun character to be around. I believe I'll enjoy working with him.' Corbin replied with a bright smile that lit up the whole of his face. 

Harry smile too.  
'I'm happy for you, Corbin. I really am.'  
'Thank you.' Then he stood back up. 'Well, if you don't mind daddy, I'm off to bed. I've got to be up early tomorrow and be at work by Eight.' 

Corbin walked round the table, leant down and hugged his father, kissed him on the lips softly, before he turned and exited the kitchen.  
Harry sat there for a few minutes more, with a lone tear running down his left cheek. He was happy and he could plainly see that his son was happy too. That was all he needed to know. He stood up, doused the lights and headed on up to bed himself. 

 

 **\- PSA -**

 

At seven the next morning Corbin woke up, took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs to get something to eat. When he stepped into the kitchen he found his Grandfather floating a few inches above the floor, as he looked out of the window. 

Corbin gave a soft cough and Arthur turned round. _Wow!_ Corbin thought as he took in the sight of his naked grandfather. _Bill and Charlie weren't kidding._ Arthur's opaque pale eyes raked similarly over his grandson's body from head to foot and back up again, before he smiled and spoke. 

'I hear that you have decided to do what I once did.' Arthur's voice was strong and alive sounding, not like how the ghosts at Hogwarts spoke with a slight echo. 'Harry seems very happy for you child. As am I. I would like to have a more in depth chat with you later, perhaps when you get home from work? I know you've got to be heading off soon.' 

Corbin smiled and nodded in agreement, as Arthur acknowledged the boy's nod and drifted out of the room. Corbin went over to the counter and made up a simple breakfast, before wolfing it down, opening the back door and made his way to the Apparition point. 

 

 **\- PSA -**

 

Corbin's second day at work was much the same as it was yesterday. A fairly quiet morning, though this time two people came in and bought a couple of small items. Then lunch came and again Master SSDSnape closed for the hour and the two sat down together in the office and ate lunch over small talk. 

Afterwards SSDSnape went back to working on a new product, that he was keeping shtoom about - even to Corbin. While Corbin went back and sold a few more items. Including: a Hebridean Black Dragon's Monster Dildo, a handful of different paddles and whips for spanking and a studded collar and lead set. He was just totalling up the figures and taking the money, when the door opened and Harry, Bill and Draco walked in. 

Corbin acknowledged them with a nod and went back to finishing off his sale. The couple thanked him for his swift and polite conduct and left. Smiling, Corbin put the money away in the cash draw before he turned to his family. 

'Good afternoon,' he said, 'are you after anything in particular?'  
'I just came to see how you were doing son.' Harry said with a smile. 'While these two wanted to buy some merchandise. They found your Dragon's Monster Dildo and, instead of simply using yours, they wanted to pick their own. I already purchased a couple of them via your Order By Owl catalogue for the twins.' 

'Ah, yes, the Dragon's Monster Dildo. They are the best for a very intense and, extremely deep pleasure experience. I have already tested two of them. The Hungarian Horntail flesh design and the "Glacial Ripple" ice-cold glass type.' Corbin sighed at the memory of it. 'The ribbed glass on that design is just exquisitely delicious on your internal muscles. That and the vibrator charm is the best part of the whole experience in my own personal opinion. And not forgetting the formidable stretch that comes with it.' Corbin relaid. 'It's well worth the money.' 

Harry chuckled as his son reeled off about the product and took a look at both Bill and Draco. Bill's mouth was on the floor, at hearing that Corbin had already tested two types of these particular dildos, while Draco looked as though he wanted Harry to bend him over the counter and start drilling him with one there and then. 

'Come,' Corbin said, and he lead his drooling uncle and brother over to the shelves that housed the Dragon's Monster. 'Here we are. Take your time, there's no hurry.'  
And with that Corbin left them to it, and made his way back over to the counter. 

Harry went with him and leant against it, as he chatted to his son. Corbin told his dad all about his short chat with Grandfather this morning. Harry was intrigued. Arthur hadn't simply swooped down upon the boy and fucked him every which way? Harry asked what Arthur had wanted to talk about. Corbin said he wasn't entirely sure, but that he thought it might have something to do with him choosing to work and spend a little time away from the nest as it were. 

Harry didn't get any further, as just then Bill and Draco came hurrying over, both cradling a Dragon's Monster Dildo in their arms. Harry smiled and moved away to take a look at some of the other items on sale, while Bill and Draco both placed their dildo of choice on to the counter. Bill had gone for the Swedish Shortsnout flesh design and Draco had gone for the: "Combi Glass Ribbed Special". It's colour was half and half ice blue and flame, and was built for both a deeply extreme and intense heat and ice-cold pleasure. 

'Are you paying for these separately or all together?' Corbin asked. 'Dad? Are you putting a purchase in for anything?'  
'No, son. But Bill and Draco are paying separately.' 

'Okay. So Bill and Draco that'll be 200 Galleons each, please.'  
Bill and Draco handed over the money and Corbin wrote out a receipt and put their toys into a feather-light bag. He tore out the second copy of the receipt and placed it into the cash draw along with the 400 Galleons. 

Harry said that it was time to leave, to let Corbin get back to work. Corbin stepped out from behind the counter and gave his dad a warm hug. As Harry hugged his boy, he let his hand drift down to his son's waist and down over his arse. Cupping the covered cheeks firmly. 

Just then, Harry caught a slight movement from the doorway of the office behind the counter and looked over Corbin's shoulder to see a tall heavy set man with a rough looking face, complete with stubble looking at him with a hard to read expression. Master SSDSnape's blue-grey eyes flashed pointedly at Harry to let go of his property. 

Harry raised a brow and let go of his son. He smiled at his boy, before saying that he would see him when he got back home tonight. Corbin nodded and went back to work, he completely missed his Master's eyes having a silent battle with his father's, before the three of them left. 

SSDSnape looked over at his Apprentice and nodded, though if anyone had been in the shop and looked at the man's face closely enough, they would've seen something else radiating from the man's eyes. SSDSnape turned and went back to work, behind the closed door.

 

 **\- PSA -**

 

Harry stood for a moment or two outside Extreme Pleasures, contemplating what he had seen in Master SSDSnape's eyes, when he had groped his son. The man had a look about him, that was slightly different than the usual look of a simple Master teaching his Apprentice his craft. There had been a more deeper feeling there. And yet Harry couldn't quite put his finger on it. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, before his walked off after his bond mates. 

 

 **\- PSA -**

 

That night Corbin came home relatively early. He had of course stayed long enough to deepthroat his Master, but that was all that had happened. When he got back to the Burrow, he had a nice relaxing bath, before he headed to his bedroom. His brother's weren't there again, thank Merlin. He was beginning to like being on his own. Corbin sat down on the bed and took out of the draw of the bedside table the book that his Master had given to him. 

He had been so wiped out last night that he hadn't begun reading it yet. He did so now. Corbin opened the book and began to read. His pulse began racing as he read. He flew through chapters two to ten. It was a terrific read! Master Sunian Shin-Epiveh went into great detail. It was as he read the last ten paragraphs of chapter eleven, that he finally gave up on endurance. He had been wanting to cum since half way through chapter one, but had managed to hold himself back. Not now though. He was on the verge of crying out his release, when Arthur appeared in all his naked glory through the wall. Seeing his grandfather finally did him in and he came screaming. 

Once he'd cleaned himself up and placed a bookmark into the best book he'd ever read by far, he sat up and patted the empty space beside him. Arthur smiled, floated over and sat down next to the boy. 

'So, I see you like the story based on this family.' Arthur said with a warm chuckle, as he placed his muscular right arm around Corbin's shoulders and drew the boy closer to him.  
'Yeah,' Corbin replied dreamily, 'its a great read.' 

'I saw that. How was work today? I know Harry turned up with Bill and Draco and bought two of those Dragon Dildos. I had a terrific view of your father fucking you with the one you bought the other day. You looked so sweet and angelic as you took that toy. I was so proud.' Arthur bent down and kissed Corbin's head. 'And now Bill and Draco will be having the extreme pleasure of knowing what they feel like. I might watch that too.' 

Corbin chuckled into his grandfather's opaque solid chest. They sat in silence for a moment or two.  
'How have you been grandfather? Who have you managed to sink your cock into lately?' Corbin asked with a smirk. 

'Cheeky.' Arthur smirked back. 'Let's see... I've had Draco, then Ron. I had Percy and Charlie yesterday while you were at work. This morning after you left, I had Fred and George... and this afternoon I had Marcus and Oliver.' 

'Huh. You work fast. When your dead, you obviously don't loose stamina.'  
'No. But I do still like to have a break though.' Arthur replied. 'Now, as to why I'm really here. I'm not here to fuck you just yet.' 

'Oh.' Corbin said, complete with pout and puppy dog eyes.  
Arthur shook his head and smiled.  
'You'll just have to wait. Can you do that?'  
'Yes sir.' 

'Good boy. Now, what do you think of Master SSDSnape? Truthfully?'  
Corbin looked puzzled.  
'I like him. He's funny, kind, let's me be myself. He's great to talk to... It's nice being with him. I don't have to bend over for him every minute of the day - like here. Yes, he uses my body as a test subject for his toys and products... and he uses my mouth and throat afterwards, but that's all part of the job.' 

Corbin paused and looked up at Arthur.  
'What's this really about, grandfather?'  
Arthur took a deep breath before speaking. 

'Well, I was originally coming to talk with you about your thoughts on that book there, as well as what you hoped to do with your new found life. But that changed when your father sort me out as soon as he got home and asked me what I knew of Master SSDSnape. All of us Alphas know each other you see. I told all I knew about the man. Harry, it seems, thinks that your new Master might have other more deeper feelings towards you, than mere Master/Apprentice tendencies.' 

'I don't think dad has anything to be concerned about,' Corbin went on, 'Master SSDSnape has a bond mate and is happy. He talks about him a lot, when we have lunch. Blaise works in France a lot and so they don't see much of each other. Only on the odd weekend and holidays. He's just a bit lonely I suppose. He's becoming a fast friend - which I like. We don't really have any real friends outside of this family. So it's nice to have one.' 

Arthur smiled again, as he gave the boy a firm hug and a quick rough jerk of his still hard small cock - making Corbin shudder and moan with want at the touch - before he let go, stood up, smirked and drifted back out through the wall. 

Corbin smiled to himself, as he took up the thick book again, opened it at where he left off and quickly became immersed in it once more.


	9. Interlude: A Double Dose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this story won't have much in the way of all the Weasleys having sex in great detail, just pacific ones: Arthur and a couple of Weasley boys, as well as Corbin. These scenes are becoming too much for my imagination to cope with.... (afterthought) _Why then, did I even bother coming up with this sequel? The answer: I sometimes wish that I hadn't._

Meanwhile, in the Master bedroom Bill and Draco were found bound - exactly in the same way Corbin had been - both side by side, on the large double bed. Their smooth hairless pink, tightly furled holes winking with anticipation at what was to come. Harry was kneeling on the bed in front of them, wandlessly suspending the Dragon Monster Dildos into place. Draco's Combi Glacial Ripple and Dragon's Breath was resting against the boy's tight entrance, while Bill's Swedish Short-Snout was doing the same to him. 

 

Together they began to moan with want at the feel of them resting there. Harry on the other hand, simply sat there and looked at his two mates with sadistic Pleasure filled eyes, silently waiting to see their reactions when the time was right. Arthur ghosted into the room and took in the magnificent sight before him. His large cock immediately hardening, as his own eyes took on the same identical look in Harry's. 

 

At exactly the same moment Harry, with both hands upon the bases of each dildo, began to push them into the two tight holes in front of him. He got harder at the sight of watching both Bill and Draco's tight holes fill, widen and stretch out tightly around the toys. Both boys moaned as they felt their Alpha ram the toys in. Together they whimpered as the ticker parts began to enter them. 

 

Arthur soon joined Harry on the bed and took hold of the base of Bill's toy and pulled it back out, before quickly forcing it back it, ramming the wider body of the dildo into him - making Bill cry out. While Harry did the same with Draco. Together the two Alphas continued to assault the bound boy's holes, until each toy was deeply seated within them. Bill and Draco had cried out in painful pleasure, but it was about to get that much more intensely interesting. 

 

Harry turned on the Ripples Glacial effect, that had Draco shivering uncontrollably, his body tort for what felt like ages before it was suddenly boiling. Harry had switched the ice-cold effect with the Dragon's Breath effect. Draco was sweating profusely on the outside, while on the inside, his arse and guts were getting barbecued. It wasn't long before Harry was switching between effects rather quickly, after he had action the Vibration Charm. Poor Draco couldn't hold back any more. He was so overwhelming and overloaded, that he came and came hard all over himself, screaming and crying before finally succumbing to Morpheus. 

 

Bill too had been screaming and crying for more, as he felt Draco shudder with the effects Harry had ring out of him. Bill too had shuddered when he felt Draco's freezing cold body next to his, then shrieking when he felt his brother's boiling hot body not a moment later. Arthur had brutally raped him with the Short-Snout dildo, much like Harry had done to Corbin not so long ago. Arthur had enjoyed fucking Bill with the monstrous toy, but Bill's screams hadn't hit the right quality in pitch. 

 

So he turned on the Vibration Charm and plugging Bill's wonderfully overly stretched tight tort hole and watched as Bill's screams, wailing and crying took on a hole new sound. Arthur's dead eyes lit up at the sight and sounds. It wasn't long before Bill too was coming hard all over himself and soon joined Draco in sleep. 

 

 **\- PSA -**

 

Harry and Arthur removed the toys and and cleaned them, before untying the boys. Before Arthur left, he fisted Harry's hair and slammed his large ghostly cock down the boy's extremely tight throat. 

 

Quite surprisingly, Harry choked and gagged on it - much like everyone else - which was a surprise to Arthur. He thought that Harry would have continued to deepthroat cock long after Arthur had died. Obviously not much it seemed. Still, Arthur wasn't fussed and continued to rape Harry into the next century, until he came hard down the boy's throat. 

 

Once he had pulled out, Arthur pushed Harry on his back and grabbed hold with a extra firm grip, Harry's cock and began to jerk it furiously and painfully hard, until the boy cried out and came all over his chest. After that, Arthur drifted off through the wall and away, leaving Harry to join his sleeping brothers.


	10. Testing A New Toy

He had been working now for just over a month at Extreme Pleasures and liked his routine. Sometimes his Master would take him down into the Dungeon and fuck him with any toy that took his Master's fancy, or he would simply blow the man. But one thing continued to puzzle him about deepthroating his Master, but he hadn't had the nerve to actually ask the man. 

'..bin?' 

Suddenly he began hearing his name that sounded some distance away, but was gradually getting closer.

'...orbin?'

Corbin shook his head and looked around. Standing very closely to him was his Master, who's face looked slightly concerned.  
'Are you back with me, Corbin?' He asked.  
'Yeah. I mean, yes sir.' The boy replied. 'Sorry, I was distracted by a thought that has been on my mind these past couple of weeks.' 

'Would you like to talk about it?'  
'I was just wondering why when I deepthroat you, why you never seem to... knot my throat? I thought all Alphas did that. I was just curious as to why. But it's a personal question. Forget I asked about it.' 

'I don't mind answering it. But I would've thought that you would already know. No matter. Yes, being an Alpha I do knot people. All Alphas do of course - it's part of their genetic make-up. The reason why you have never been knotted, is simple. You Corbin, are not my mate. It only happens to the Alpha's bond mate. Do you understand now?' 

'Yes. I'm sorry I forgot my place, Master. I'm ready for my punishment.' Corbin replied.  
SSDSnape shook his head and smiled.  
'There's no need for punishment, but if you would like me to punish you then I will. Come, it's time for lunch anyway. Lock and put closed on the door, then join me in the office.'  
'Yes, sir.' 

Once the door was locked and the closed sign had been put on the door, Corbin entered the office and closed the door behind him. He then began to remove his clothes, removing all but his briefs and stood waiting. Master SSD looked him up and down before ordering the boy to come and stand before him. Corbin then placed himself over his Master's lap and waited. 

He moaned as he felt his Master's large firm hand land with a solid and hard accuracy on his upturned arse. His Master's hand spanked good and hard for five minutes, until his underwear were pulled clean off and he felt the feel of a thin wooden cane rest upon his slightly stinging cheeks. Corbin whimpered at the thought of the cane being used. He hated and loved the feel of it THWACK against his skin. And he knew that his Master was more heavy handed than his dad was when this particular implement was used. 

Corbin, to Master SSDSnape's delight was soon crying in pain and yet the boy was very obviously enjoying the beating his lovely little bubble-butt arse was getting, if that unmistakable feeling of the boy's cock hardening against his lap was anything to go by. It was an interesting fact really. His own mate never got hard when he was spanked or beaten, so to feel his young Apprentice's reaction was a nice feeling. 

Once Master SSD had delivered the final fiftieth stroke, he put the cane aside and with his hand not holding Corbin down, he stroked the boy's back soothingly, then his overly stinging arse cheeks. Then his hand lowered and he fondled the boy's smooth bollocks - making Corbin moan and writhe on his lap - before he ran his hand back up and into the boy's crack, and raked his fingers over the tight dry hole. 

 

 **\- PSA -**

 

After lunch Corbin was back at work behind the counter, selling a few items with his stinging arse reminded him of earlier. He wanted to do more and hoped that his Master wanted to use his body tonight, before heading home. He was beginning to crave his Master's touch... so was his constantly hard little cock. 

At the end of the day, Corbin totalled up the day's takings after he had closed the shop and was now pottering about, cleaning the shelves and sweeping the floor when the office door opened and his Master stepped out.  
'Come boy,' he said, 'I have a surprise for you downstairs.'  
'What's that, sir?'  
'A prototype for a new toy. And you're going to test it. So, get your arse moving!' 

'To the Dungeon we go!' Corbin said jubilantly and smiled as he made his way to the stairs. Master SSDSnape smirked and swatted the boy's still stinging arse, as he passed by. Corbin yelped and looked with a playful pout over his shoulder at his Master. Seeing the raised eyebrow and the raised hand ready to swat again, Corbin smirked himself and took off down the stairs. 

 

 **\- PSA -**

 

Down in the Dungeon, Corbin stood head bowed facing the door, when his Master entered. SSDSnape smirked and order the boy to strip completely, usually Corbin gave a little sensual strip show, but as he was eager to test the new prototype he removed his clothes quickly. His small cock hard and already aching with want and need, he whimpered when his Master placed a magical cock ring on him. It tightened as soon as it was in place. Making the boy's cock and bollocks stick out that bit more. 

Corbin watched on from where he stood in the centre of the room, as his Master went over to the side bench and from in between the aray of toys upon the bench, picked up a smallish item, hidden underneath a black silk cloth. His Master turned and came to stand directly in front of Corbin and stared at the boy, as the boy looked down at the black cloth. Smirking, Master SSD took his right hand and with a flourish, removed the cloth. In his Master's left hand lying on its side was the most oddest shaped toy he had seen yet. And he sees oddly shaped sex toys on a daily basis. 

Corbin looked from the toy in the man's hand and up to look at his Master's face.  
'What is it, sir?'  
'This boy, is my new invention. It's a Prostate Clamp. It slides up into your arse and clamps around your prostate. And much like the magical self-tightening cock ring, it too self-tightens. You'll feel it when you sit, walk, lie down, doing anything really. If your not wearing a ring, it'll make you cum continuously until there is nothing left to ejaculate. But it'll also continue to wring out dry orgasms, until it is removed. You're to wear this for a few hours this evening, and then tomorrow, you'll be wearing it as soon as you enter the shop, and you won't take it out until you leave. You will cum in your pants all day long and be begging me by lunchtime to remove it. This I shall not do. You will no doubt cry and throw a tantrum - which will culminate in me giving you a beating.' 

Corbin was already to cum just from his Master's speech.  
'Will you be allowing me to cum at all tonight, Master?'  
'Maybe.'  
Corbin let a loud moan and whimper to escape his lovely lips. Still smirking, Master SSDSnape fisted the boy's hair hard and yanked his head up and back, before he leant in and ravished his young Apprentice's mouth with his own. 

It wasn't long after his Master broke their kiss, that the man turned Corbin around and bent him over a waist high padded bench. His Master then knelt down and ordered the boy to part his delectably heavily bruised arse cheeks and to keep the spread apart. Corbin sometimes wondered if he should play up for his Master, just so he could end up getting a spanking or a beating. But it only really worked well, if he was his Master's bond mate, as all bonded Alpha mates sense their submissive's thoughts and feelings. He gasped went he felt a hard swat to his parted arse cheeks.  
'You forget, boy, that with the Apprenticeship bond that we have, I can sense some thoughts and feelings coming from you.' His Master chuckled darkly. 'Now, shall we commence with this new toy? Or shall I give you the beating you obviously desire more?' 

'Please Master, I want the toy! But I want to do more too.' Corbin replied.  
'Oh, I will definitely be using you some more tonight, my boy. And before you leave here tonight, you will get a severe beating. Understood?'  
Corbin's whole body shivered with want, as he moaned out his response. THWACK! the boy's arse jolted with the force of the stinging swat. 'Yes, sir!' He cried out.  
'Well done.' 

Master SSDSnape stared at the boy's smooth and tight pink furled hole with some slight hunger, before he shook his head and thought _later_ and went back to his task. He didn't bother with any lube and so picked up the prototype and began to force the blunt clamp head into Corbin. The boy began to moan and wail at the forceful intrusion, but otherwise stayed as still as he could. That garnered silent praise from his Master. 

Corbin cried out and his legs shook violently as he felt the blunt head of the clamp split his hole apart, as it entered him and slid deeply into place. He then felt the toy move inside him, as the clamps parted, widening his tight channel. He whimpered as he felt his Master push it further into him. Then he shrieked as he felt it clamp shut around with brutal force tightly around his prostate. Corbin began to cry. It was a thrilling feeling. He felt his Master stand behind him. 

'Stand!'  
Corbin did as he was told and mewled at the feelings. The clamp shifted and tightened, as did the cock ring.  
'Now, you will turned around and face me, then you will get on your knees and deepthroat your Master.'  
Corbin again did as instructed, he turned, faced his Master and fell to his knees. The boy opened his mouth and soon found his throat filled with a brutally pounding thick cock. He felt this Master's hands fist his hair tightly, before using his head as leverage to skull fuck him. 

By the time he swallowed all of his Master's thick hot cum, Corbin was a sweat soaked, whimpering mess. He gasped and yelped as he felt the clamp tighten further.  
What he wasn't expecting was for the clamp to start a violent pulse-pumping vibration action around his already aching prostate. He began begging and pleading for more stimulation, but his Master ignored him, until he removed his hands from behind his back without permission and got back-handed across the face for it, with force, that he was knocked sideways on to the floor. 

Crying in surprised pain from the slap and the quickly deepening aching of wanting to desperately cum, Corbin wailed more, only to be hauled on to his stomach - where his Master began to beat him hard all over his back, arse and legs with a heavy leather flogger, before moving on to a whip. Once his back side was covered in a wonderful deep shade of red, his Master rolled him on to his back and repeated the process over his upper torso, stomach, paying more harsh attention to his cock and bollcks, before starting down his legs. All the while Corbin was a begging, pleading blubbering mess. 

As the evening came to a close, Corbin was released of his cock ring, but the brutal pulse-pumping force of the vibration on the clamp deep inside him had him coming violently right to the end. Once the clamp was yanked swiftly from the boy's hole, Corbin didn't even voice a sound, when he felt his Master slam his large thick cock deeply into him. He was almost asleep while his Master used him harshly, until the man came long, hard and deep in the boy's guts. As soon as he pulled out of his young Apprentice's fabulously tight heat, Master SSDSnape got dressed and magicked Corbin back into his own clothes, before summoning a Pepper-up potion and giving it to the sleeping boy. Corbin woke, thanked his Master and left for home.


	11. Sunian Shin-Epiveh

Corbin was ecstatic - even with his arse filled with the clamp. He arrived at work this morning at the usual time, and as soon as he entered he had been bent over the counter, had his trousers and briefs pulled down and had a self-tightening cock ring put on as well as having the clamp slammed into him. That was four hours ago, and since then he had been fidgety. He had tried to ignore the clamp tightening and the ring doing the same, but he couldn't. Sweat began to pour off him, thank Merlin his Master was with him out front today. Otherwise he would've been a total mess, when Sunian Shin-Epiveh turned up. 

 

Just before the man was due to arrive, Master SSDSnape brought out a cool damp cloth and began to wipe Corbin's face with it. Once he had dried off, the door opened and Sunian walked in. He was a big burly built guy, with thick muscly arms and legs, with long auburn hair and a short beard. His eyes were brown and his overall face was kind and domineering. 

 

'Sunian.' Master SSDSnape said with a nod.  
'SSD. And this must be Corbin?' Master Epiveh replied, his voice was deep and dark sounding.  
Corbin nodded.  
'Y-yes sir.'  
'He's a little shocked, Sunshine. Ever since he's begun reading that novel you based around his family, he's been impatient to meet you.' Master SSDSnape went. 

 

Master Epiveh laughed.  
'Had plenty of wanks have you boy, while reading it?'  
Corbin nodded, as he blushed slightly.  
'Good. Shall we?'  
Corbin and his Master closed the shop and went into the office, where they sat down comfortably and Master Epiveh began his interview. 

 

 **\- PSA -**

 

The next day, while Corbin was at work, Harry and the others were in the kitchen having their usual brutal morning session, when an owl flew in and dropped off a copy of the Daily Prophet and a copy of BDSM TODAY. Once Harry had cum deeply inside Bill, he pulled out and made his way over to the to rolled up papers. 

 

He chucked the Prophet over to Percy, who was being blown by Ron while he had his arse assaulted by Charlie, and unrolled BDSM TODAY and perused its contents page. Corbin had told him that he would be featuring in an article last night when he returned home with a large smile and a bandy-legged gait to his walk. Master SSDSnape was obviously working the boy to his limits. Which was very good. 

 

He found the page he was looking for and after flicking through, he paused and opened to the centrefold. There was a large picture of a new sex toy, plus a picture of Master SSDSnape and Corbin. His son was fidgeting something fierce, while his Master had a decidedly evil smirk about his lips. Eyebrow raised, Harry began to read. 

 

 _FOR A DEEP AND BRUTAL MASSAGE TRY THE NEW PROSTATE CLAMP_  
_By Master Sunian Shin-Epiveh_

_Here it is folks, a new sex toy now on sale at Extreme Pleasures, is a strange little device for a brutal prostate massage. Owner/Proprietor and Inventor SSDSnape has dubbed it: The Prostate Clamp.  
'It's activated like a Muggle's Television Controller,' says Master SSDSnape. 'The Alpha controls the pulse-pump vibration mechanism, via a little button on the small rectangular stick.' It's a simple flat stick this controller and has one small green button, it also has a little signal flash on the tip, that lets you know when you're in contact with the prostate. Master SSDSnape's Apprentice; Corbin Weasley has already put the Prostate Clamp to the test. Here's what he had to say. 'It was an a-mazing f-feeling,' he said, while fidgeting constantly. 'I was begging and pleading to cum, but my Master wouldn't allow me to and beat me soundly for it. Only after a c-couple of hours of none-stop brutal action was I finally a-aloud to CUM!' Corbin shrieked the last word, the reason being that his Master had had him wearing the Clamp for the entire day. And as a result Master SSDSnape finally allowed the boy to cum right at the end of his interview, after banishing the self-tightening cock ring the boy had been wearing as well, to keep him from coming. I was surprised by the boy's fidgeting - but as the cause was deeply internal, I now understand why. Master SSDSnape then got the boy to strip (the front of his briefs were soaked with cum) and showed me the device once pulled from Corbin's tight-looking heat and after cleaning it I took a good look. The Prostate Clamp: is a small slightly curved solid rubber device, the pincer clamps are small and slightly deadly looking. It sits in the crack of the submissive's arse - much like a butt plug, so it's easy to go about your daily routine. It has a censor upon the clamps, letting the Alpha controlling its insertion know when it's close to the prostrate. Once there, it automatically unclamps itself. And a second censor goes off. Giving you the right time when to push it into its proper place. The censor will sound a third time and that tells you that it's clamped itself tightly around your submissive's prostate._

 

Harry chuckled once he got to the end of the article. He wandered if Corbin had been embarrassed at coming so violently during an interview that would be read by millions. Bill came up to him and asked what was funny, turning, Harry handed over the magazine. Bill read it and laughter too, then proclaimed that he had to have a Prostate Clamp of his very own. Harry promised to take him tomorrow to Extreme Pleasures to buy one. Bill hugged his mate and immediately fell to his knees and swallowed Harry's large thick cock deep into his throat. 

 

Arthur came over and took up the magazine and read it too. He smirked at Corbin coming in front of his favourite author. Master Shin-Epiveh must have been drooling at the sight. Sunian was an Alpha much like Arthur had been and still is. He was hard and brutal with his submissive mate. He most probably bought a clamp straight away. He would have to go and see the man. It had been too long since he and the Alphas had gotten together... Maybe Corbin would like to come along and provide the entertainment? He smirked at the thought of a possible Corbin Gangbang. It would be decidedly good fun. With that idea, Arthur set aside the magazine and wafted out of the room.


	12. Devastating News

After reading the article Arthur made his way to his friend and fellow Alpha's house, Master Sunian Shin-Epiveh. There he was greeted as if he were still alive, he told his friend that after reading the article and having watched as his grandson Corbin had taken the Dragon's Monster Dildo a month back and had enjoyed it immensely, did Arthur put forth his idea of getting the other Alphas together for a one-off night of brutal and violent gangbang sex, using Corbin as the only submissive. Sunian was immediately up for it and together they were flooing the others. 

 

When Master SSDSnape answered his floo and was told about the idea, he thought the gangbang would be great, and promised to bring some toys and other implements for the evening, whenever it would be. 

 

 **\- PSA -**

 

Meanwhile Corbin was having a good morning at work. He had been asked by his Master to take the second working prototype model for the Prostate Clamp (his Master always made two. One to use on Corbin and the other to duplicate) and cast a wandless Gemino charm upon it, to duplicate it multiple times. This he did. Then he was to spell a different colour on to each one. 

 

Once that was done, Corbin took them and placed them on to a shelf right in the centre of the shop. All the while suffering from the constant low pulse-pump vibration deep inside him, as his own clamp continued its work. He wasn't wearing his ring today and as a result, his pants were soaked with cum - which was an unpleasant feeling to feel all day, and yet strangely erotic too.

 

As soon as the door opened today, he was selling them. Harry and Bill had both been in among the vast throng of people. At lunch he closed the shop for its usual hour and after wolfing down his sandwich, he was once again duplicating and colour changing the second batch of the clamps. All in all it had been a very good day, though for Corbin it had been wet and sticky. At closing time, Corbin closed up and before heading home for the evening, he got fucked brutally hard by his Master for an excellent day of business. 

 

 **\- PSA -**

 

Three weeks later, while busy serving a string of customers at Extreme Pleasures, an owl floo into the shop and landed on the counter. Corbin took the envelope and seeing that it had urgent on the front, in the top right corner with his Master's name upon it, Corbin apologised to the person he was in the middle of serving and knocked on the closed office door. 

 

'Come in.' Came his Mastery voice. Corbin entered and handed him the envelope.  
'This came for you Master. It's says urgent.'  
'Thank you, boy.' SSDSnape took it and Corbin left to return back to his patiently waiting customer, closing the door behind him. 

 

A few minutes later, after the customer had left and Corbin had put closed on the door and locked it for lunch, he heard a pained cry come from the office. Surprised, he ran to the door and entered not bothering to knock first. Inside the office sat his Master with his head in his hands - the letter clutched tightly in his right hand. Corbin came over and round the desk and placed his left hand tentatively upon his Master's shoulder.  
'Sir?' 

 

Master SSDSnape didn't respond.  
'Master?' Corbin asked softly. 'Are you well?'  
Still no response. Seeing the letter in the man's now shaking hand, Corbin leant forward slightly and began to try and pry the letter from the man. What he got was an angry response. His Master stood up suddenly, making Corbin stumble and grab onto the side of the desk to keep from falling. 

 

'How dare you!'  
'M-Master?' Corbin turned to look up at his friend, with wide eyes. He had never seen the man this angry before. Or angry at all. It was frightening... and yet arousing at the same time.  
'M-Mast--' Corbin was cut off by the firm slap to his face.  
He whimpered and tried to back away from the man, but his Master lunged forward and gripped him by his shirt and lifted him clean off the floor only to throw the boy across the room. Corbin landed in a dazed and crumpled heap on the floor, suddenly terrified of his Master... 

 

 **\- PSA -**

 

A couple of hours later, Corbin's head appearing the floo in the Burrow. Harry wasn't prepared to find his son's battered and bruised face in the grate. He immediately got to his knees and demanded what an earth happened. Corbin just relayed what had happened and then told his dad that he would be staying overnight to keep an eye on his Master. Harry didn't like that idea. The man had beaten the boy senseless and Corbin was _willing_ to stay overnight?! 

 

'Why are you staying over? The man is obviously too violent for you--'  
'I'm not getting into a debate over this. Yes I was beaten, but I made the mistake of interrupting his grief. He's never been this violent before dad. But I think loosing his mate made him snap.' 

 

'His mate died?'  
Corbin nodded sadly.  
'Yesterday. Blaise was due to return home in two days time for their holiday together, but now this has happened... I just want to make sure he looks after himself, that's all.'  
'And what happens if I then get a call later on and find out he killed you? What then?!'  
'That won't happen.'  
'Corbin--'  
'I'll see you in a few days. Night.' And with that Corbin pulled his head out of the floo, leaving a decidedly fearful Harry behind. 

 

 **\- PSA -**

 

Back at the shop, Corbin got gingerly to his feet and made his slow and painful way through the back door and up the stairs and into the flat above. He pottered about for a few moments, before he went down the hall to the Master bedroom and peeked inside. There on the large bed, curled up in the foetal position was his Master and friend finally asleep. Nodding, Corbin left and after using the loo, he went and made himself as comfortable as possible on the sofa and eventually fell himself. 

 

The next morning Corbin woke up early and after a visitor the loo, he made his way to the kitchen and made a light breakfast for himself and for the man down the hall. Once done, he cast a wandless levitation charm at the tray and took it to the bedroom. Corbin followed the tray into the bedroom and set it down gently on the side table. 

 

Hearing the soft sound of clinking cutlery, Master SSDSnape woke from his restless night and turned his head to find a heavily battered and bruised Corbin setting down a knife and folk on to the laden try on his side table. He sat up quickly and took hold of the boy's right wrist and turned him to face him. Corbin whimpered in pain, but otherwise did nothing. He lifted his head to look into his Master's eyes when he heard the man gasp sharply. 

 

Corbin was shocked to see that his Master was crying.  
'I'm sorry, Corbin. It's all coming back. I'm sorry I beat you. You didn't to anything wrong, I see that now. You were just trying to help me. I'm sorry.'  
'It wasn't your fault, Master. I shouldn't have interrupted your grieving. I only wanted to make sure you were alright.' 

 

Master SSDSnape shook his head.  
'You stayed all night? You didn't have to do that.'  
'I wanted to, Master. You scared me yesterday. I'll admit that, but I wasn't going to leave you to your own devices. You're my friend, as well as my Master. That's what friends do. They help.' 

 

Master SSDSnape choked up a bit and gently pulled the boy on to his lap and hugged him.  
After a few minutes, the two stood up, and soon Master SSDSnape had placed a surprised Corbin flat out on his bed and left the room - his breakfast forgotten - only to return a few moments later carrying medical supplies. He knelt down beside Corbin's prone form and after banishing the boy's clothes, he put his grief for his dead partner aside and got to work on healing his young Apprentice. 

 

From the shadows of the hallway, Arthur hovered and viewed the scene in front of him. He smiled, knowingly. He knew that even though the man was grieving, that SSDSnape had some feelings for Corbin. Whatever those feelings were, whether it was either love or purely plutonic, it didn't matter. Arthur knew that their friendship was strong. He smiled as he faded out and made his way back to the Burrow, where he would tell Harry how things were progressing and that he can lay his concerns to rest.


	13. Sounds Painful

A week had passed since the death of Master SSDSnape's partner and Corbin's beating, and all was as it should be with Master and Apprentice. Corbin put it down as simple grief - it makes you do things you'll regret - and his Master regretted pummelling Corbin to near unconsciousness that night, and was always apologising. Today was Monday and was it was Corbin's day to snap at his Master. Whenever the two of them were in close proximity his Master would apologise. Corbin usually nodded his head and smiled, before going about his daily routine. Not today. 

 

Today he arrived at work and set about cleaning the shop before opening, when his Master came out of the office and apologised after greeting him with 'Good morning'. Corbin had had enough! He screamed.  
'FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN AND ALL THINGS MAGICAL, WILL YOU STOP APOLOGISING MASTER!'  
Master SSDSnape stilled in his movements and turned to face the boy, with a shocked expression on his face. Corbin was breathing hard, and yet looked like a cringing deer caught in the headlights. He saw his Master raise an eyebrow in his direction, before the man stalked towards him. 

 

Corbin began to walk backwards, until his back came into contact with the wall. Wide eyed he looked about him as his Master stalked closer. Trapped he was. His Master stopped in front of him and quick as lightning shot his right arm up and grabbed hold of the boy's ear and began to haul him back across the shop and into the office, where he closed the door with a snap and let go of Corbin. 

 

Master and Apprentice stood there staring at the other for what felt like ages, but was only a few short minutes.  
'Never.' His Master said at last, in a low angry growl. 'Never raise your voice to me again, boy. Is. That. Clear?'  
Corbin nodded frantically.  
'I think, for that, you need a sound reminder of who is in control here.' His Master continued. 'So, what shall your punishment be?' 

 

Corbin gulped. Maybe raising his voice wasn't the best idea.  
'Strip.'  
Corbin began to remove his clothes, while his Master walked over to his desk. He bent down slightly and from the middle draw removed the cane.  
'I think fifty of this should teach you, don't you?'  
'Y-Yes sir.'  
'Then assume the position and bend over the desk.' 

 

Of course, Master SSDSnape knew why the boy had raised his voice and he knew that Corbin knew that the boy's raised voice had helped his Master get out of the funk he was in. After the brutal fifty swats with the cane, Corbin found his naked self in his Master's arms, in a firm hug. The words, 'Thank you' were whispered warmly into his ear. The two parted after a moment or two and smiled at each other, before Corbin was ordered to re-dress and open for day's business. 

 

 **\- PSA -**

 

An the end of the day, after the shop had been closed and the day's takings had been counted, Master and Apprentice made their way down into the Dungeon for some much need relief. Tonight, Master SSDSnape was planning on trying something different. He wasn't going to use a toy as such on Corbin, but what could be classed as a Medical Practice instead. He watched as the boy got into position in the centre of the room and stood there patiently. Corbin was told to strip, while his Master went over to a small black cabinet on the far wall, opened it and took out a medium sized rolled up black leather sachet. 

 

He closed the cabinet door and came back over and stood into front of his naked boy. Corbin watched as his Master conjured a tall backed slanted leather chair and placed it directly behind the boy.  
'Sit.'  
Corbin did as he was told and sat down.  
'Spread your legs wide.'  
Again Corbin did as ordered and spread his legs wide apart, his small smooth bollocks resting on the leather seat, while his small hard cock stood to attention, already oozing pre-cum. 

 

Soon Corbin found himself with the cock ring back on. Much to his chagrin. He looked up at his chuckling Master, who looked down at the delectable boy, with hunger glinting in the man's darkening eyes. A moment later, his Master was on his knees, and on a low side table unrolled the sachet. Corbin's eyes went wide when he finally saw what was inside. An array of long silver looking rods, all ranging in sizes from small and thin, to long and thick. 

 

'These boy, are rods of stainless steal and are used for pure deep prostate massages.'  
'H-How a-are t-they u-used, Master?' Corbin asked with some trepidation.  
'I will be inserting them one at a time into your little cock, down the urethra, right down into your prostate. Where you will literally fall apart at the extremely explosive sensations.'  
'Will it hurt?'  
'A bit.' 

 

Corbin wasn't sure, but he wanted to please his Master and so let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and relaxed.  
'It's a bit like Anal Penetration, my boy, only we're going to penetrate your cock instead.' His Master replied, as he picked up a thinnish rod and lubed it up, before he leant forward in between the boy's spread legs and grabbed hold of the hard little cock in his left hand, while with his right, he began to ease the straight little rod into the boy. 

 

Corbin moaned and whimpered as he felt the rod sink into his cock. It was a strange and slightly unpleasant feeling. It was shocking seeing his Master let go of the rod and watch wide eyed as it seemed to sink further into him of its own accord. Ten minutes passed, and by the time the rod had sunk to its fullest, Corbin was covered in sweat. He mewled as his Master began to jerk him off slowly. It felt really weird with the rod inside his cock. He continued to mewl and moan, until his Master began to pull the rod out a bit at a time - while the man jerked it this way and that as he did so. 

 

 **\- PSA -**

 

After another hour of solid teasing with the small thin rod, where Corbin had been loudly moaning with want and begging for release - that his Master denied him - his Master finally pulled the rod free of his twitching little cock and put it aside. Only for a second later for it to be replaced with a much thicker and longer rod, that had a slight curve at one end to it. Corbin whimpered at seeing it, as his Master lubed it up before placing the end with the curve against his already stretched urethra. 

 

'You'll enjoy this one much better, my boy,' said his Master, 'this one gives you an 'Up Close' feeling to your prostate. You'll fall apart at the feeling.'  
With that said, Corbin watched with trepidation as his Master slid the thick rod into him. It burned a bit more that the smaller rod did, as it slowly stretched his urethra wider. Corbin mewled and moaned as it slid deeper. His Master even let it go for a few seconds and they both watched it as it descended further of its own accord. 

 

Soon his Master took hold of it again and sunk it much more further down than the previous rod went. With sweat pouring off of him, Corbin was about to say 'stop', when he suddenly shrieked and went limp.  
'There we are.' His master concluded. 'Meet your prostate, Corbin.'  
His Master gave the rod a slight jerk and Corbin cried out again. The feeling was unbelievable. It was extremely pleasurable to feel, Corbin's fried mind thought. It wasn't long before he was continuously screaming in painful pleasure, as his Master took hold of the thick rod and began to jerk it in and out of his sore little cock at a brutally hard and fast speed. 

 

Corbin shuddered, cried and wailed as his Master wrung out of him dry orgasm after dry orgasm. For two hours of none stop extremely pleasurable action, Corbin was a blubbering incoherent limp mess. He wasn't sure how much more of this brutal pleasure he could take, only to find that he was now lying flat on his back with his numb legs spread wide apart and bound above him. 

 

He raised his head off the bed or whatever it was he was now lying on and looked down at his still hard and aching cock, still filled with the thick long rod. He brokenly cried out again again as the rod continued to pummel his overly spent prostate, when he suddenly felt his arse hole split wide apart. He looked up with unfocused eyes and blearily watched, as his Master slammed his large thick and meaty cock deeply into him in one harsh thrust. Honestly, the combination of having your prostate annihilated from both sides was just... 

 

There were no words, as Corbin's mind broke on a tsunami of incandescent blunt force trauma. While Corbin was away in a world filled with painful bliss, his Master was still pounding away into the limp body. Just as he was about to growl out his thick hot load deep into the boy, he pulled back on the rod he had been jamming into Corbin's prostate, before he rammed it back in just a brutally as before, just as he came long and hard into that tight warm heat. 

 

After a few minutes had passed, Master SSDSnape pulled the Sounding rod free and placed it with the small one, before he pulled himself out of the boy's willing body. He stood up, righted his clothes and cleaned the rods before putting them back in the sachet. Once done, he released Corbin of his bonds, transfigured the chair/chaise long into a proper bed and lay down on it next to his unconscious Apprentice. 

 

An hour or so later Corbin finally woke. He turned on his side and smiled as he cuddled into his Master's side. Master SSDSnape woke and found the Corbin cuddled next to him. Looking at him with wide sparkling eyes.  
'Welcome back, boy.' He said. 'What did you think about being Sounded?'  
'We must definitely do it again!' Corbin exclaimed softly, his voice hoarse from all his screaming earlier.  
'Oh we will, my boy. We most definitely will.'


	14. True Mate

A month had passed since Blaise's death and Corbin was busy in the office at Extreme Pleasures, tidying up. He was sitting at the large mahogany open top bureau/desk, dusting and making sure all the parchments and receipts were in order. Once the top had been put to rights, he moved onto the drawers. It wasn't until he started on the large middle drawer, after tidying the four side drawers. He pulled it out and began to rifle through it, taking out parchments and designs for the Dragon's Monster Dildo and the Prostate Clamp in amongst them. 

 

He took the designs and placed them in a file on the desktop, before he closed the drawer and stood up. He leant over the desktop and began opening and tidying the little cubbyholes and parchment slots and shelves that were on the on the far side of it. Corbin was just cleaning out the sunken ink well slot in front of the open shelves and was just about to place the ink bottles back into place, when the floor of the pocket came loose. Surprised, Corbin put down the ink pots and removed the loose panel. Under it was a folded piece of parchment. 

 

Corbin picked it up and after he replaced the panel back into place with a sticking charm, he unfolded the parchment and blinked. It was a letter. He glanced over it and was shocked to discover that it was a love letter to Blaise, but not from his mate Master SSDSnape but from another Alpha. He became unsure if he should show this to his Master, but the man was also his friend, and friends look out for each other. He decided to give it to him. His Master was out at the moment, so Corbin refolded the letter and put it in his pocket. He finished tidying the office and made his way out into the shop. 

 

The shop was closed today, so all he had been doing was tidying and making sure all the toys, devices and implements were all stocked and in order. It wasn't until late afternoon that his Master returned from his business. He had been doing a deal through Gringotts with America for selling his new toys and possibly other new toys later on in the States. As soon as his Master returned he headed into the office and began to root around the drawers for his designs. 

 

'Corbin? When you tidied up in here earlier, did you place my designs on a particular place?' His master called.  
Corbin entered the office and showed him where he had put them.  
'You did a wonderful job in here, my boy.'  
'Thank you, Master.' Corbin smiled, then grimaced.  
'Are you alright, boy? Why the long face?'  
'I--' Corbin faltered. 'While I was tidying in here earlier, I found a hidden compartment under the sunken ink well slot. Um, I found a letter. I gave it a cursory glance. It's to Blaise, but...'  
'Give it to me.' His Master softly commanded, holding out his hand.

 

 **\- PSA -**

 

As soon as he felt his Master's magic snap from the man's control, Corbin fled the office. Inside the room SSDSnape seethed something fierce. He was angry! The boy he had been in a relationship with for three years and hardly ever saw. Who never got aroused from either a spanking or a beating had been having an _affair_ all this time! 

 

BANG! The desk shattered. Parchment, quills, ink pots and files went everywhere. Had Blaise even been his true mate? His mind had been considering it subconsciously on and off a few times lately. The flaw to their relationship had been Blaise himself. He never seemed to have an almost permanent erection whenever they had had sex... Had Blaise really been killed even? Could he have faked it, simply to get a way from his Alpha for another? SSDSnape wouldn't put it past the boy. He had been a Slytherin after all. 

 

With that thought, the man's anger fled and he calmed down somewhat. He looked down at the mess of the once pristine office and mahogany desk, now in splinters at his feet. He quickly cast a wandless Reparo at it and a few seconds later the desk was back as it had been. But the parchments, quills and ink pots were all ruined. However, his mind quickly shifted from his destroyed files and office supplies to Corbin. He had fled, when his magic snapped. Did he go home? He turned to the fireplace about to floo-call the Burrow, when he decided to check everywhere first. No need to worry the boy's family unless he had no choice.

 

He made his way out into the shop, all was dark and quiet. So he made his way downstairs into the Dungeon. Sitting in the far corner next to the flogging rack with his knees brought up to his chest sat Corbin. His frame shaking slightly.  
'Corbin, it's alright now.'  
Corbin raised his tear streaked face and looked up at his Master, who seemed to be quite calm.  
'I'm sorry for frightening you. Will you join upstairs in my flat for some hot chocolate?'  
The boy nodded and stood, he took hold of his Master's offered hand, before ascended the the stairs together.

 

 **\- PSA -**

 

Once the two of them were seated together on the sofa, with a hot chocolate in their hands, Corbin took a tentative sip of the boiling liquid just for something to do. He wanted to apologise for finding the letter, but wasn't sure how to start.  
'Corbin, I want to say--'  
'I'm sorry!' Corbin cut in. 'I never should've given you the letter. I should be punished! You should punish me!' And with that, Corbin put down his mug on to the coffee table, stood up and began to strip. He was so quick in doing so, that he was just about to take off his remaining article of clothing, his briefs, when he was gently pulled down and found himself straddling his Master's lap and wrapped in a firm hug. 

 

'Shush, boy.' His Master spoke softly. 'I'm not going to punish you, not for giving me the proverbial kick I needed.'  
'Huh?'  
'I realised that Blaise was never my true mate. A true mate would've had an almost permanent erection while performing any sexual act, including being spanked or beaten. He never had that. In fact he almost never had an erection around me.' Master SSDSnape replied, as he rubbed soothing circles on Corbin's back, while the boy himself mewled softly at the gentle touch. 'I had obviously been deluding myself into thinking that all was happy in our relationship. I was wrong. And you helped me with that.' 

 

Corbin sat up and looked his Master in the eye, with a puzzled expression.  
'As soon as I hired you as my Apprentice, I began to feel things that I thought I had felt for Blaise. Then when your father came in with his two mates that time to purchase for them two Dragon's Monster Dildos, he saw how coveted and protective I was of you. He didn't like that. But it is what it is. You, Corbin are my true mate.' 

 

Corbin sat there on his Master's lap in surprise. He too, had been having covetous and possessive thoughts when it came to his Master. But now that he knew that he might very well be his Master's true mate, he didn't want to ruin it. He would prefer to go slowly. As they had been. And he told the man so. His Master nodded with a warm smile.  
'There's to need to rush. I like the way we have been going. At a leisurely pace.' 

 

Corbin smiled and wrapped his arms tight around his Master's neck and placed his head upon the man's shoulder. Chuckling softly, his Master let his hands wonder down and cup the boy's arse in a firm grip, making Corbin moan as he began to grind his hips, making his hard and aching little cock (tenting the front of his briefs) poke repeatedly into the man's stomach. Corbin didn't return home until well after midnight. He had enjoyed pleasuring his Master, using his mouth and throat for a good, hard and deep blowjob, ending in the best possible way. Having his Master's large and thick meaty cock buried deep inside his tight dry little hole.


	15. Ultimatums

In three weeks Master and Apprentice had gotten slowly closer, in their newly forming relationship. Corbin and his Master spoke for long periods about the other, when the shop was quiet and over lunch, or as they made their way down into the Dungeon for some play time. The more they got to know each other, the more Corbin felt happy and content. And so after three weeks of talking, Corbin decide that it was time. As he shut up the shop and turned off the lights that evening, he smiled at the thought that just sprung up in his mind. 

 

Once he had finished cleaning the shelves and totalled up the day's takings, Corbin entered the office.  
'Master?'  
'Yes boy?'  
'Can you claim me tonight?' Corbin replied softly. 'I feel ready.'  
Master SSDSnape stopped writing and looked up at the boy. He looked slightly unsure, and yet his tented trousers conveyed his readiness. 

 

Smiling brightly his Master stood and walked round the desk and up to the boy. He leant down a little and kissed the boy hard, before lifting Corbin clean off the floor and carried him, not down the stairs to the Dungeon, but up into his flat above. Once in his Master's bedroom, the man lowered the boy on to his large bed and banished both their clothes. Corbin gasped, then began to mewl as his Master spread his smooth legs wide and knelt down on the bed between them. Corbin's hard little cock was already oozing pre-cum, while his tightly furled dry hole winked at the man. 

 

His Master bound Corbin's wrists to the bedposts, before binding the boy's ankles to the canopy frame above them. The boy was now obscenely displayed to him. It made him that much harder. Corbin moaned when he saw his Master's eyes darken and turn jet black and soon he was wailing with want as his Master grabbed his small smooth bollocks and clenched them in his fist. The boy writhed as much as he could in his bonds, while his Master tormented him as the man leant down and kissed, licked, nibbled and bit hard down his smooth body. 

 

It wasn't long until Corbin was a shuddering, whimpering mess. He wanted to cum already and his Master hadn't even knotted him yet. Then he felt the cold steel of a cock ring around him tighten. He mewled again and looked up at his Master with wide pleading eyes. That was all it took. His Master took hold of his large monstrous cock and rammed it brutally hard, fast and deep into his tight dry hole. Corbin threw his hard back and screamed. It it different that when the man usually fucked him. It was more powerful and more fulfilling. It felt right. He finally felt whole. He continued to scream, wail and moan as his Master pounded away into him. It was wonderful, and felt even better than when his family fucked him. 

 

For two solid hours Master SSDSnape fucked the boy, until he finally let go of his endurance. Doing so, meant his large thick knot began forming. Corbin soon felt the large knot and shrieked when it was split his hole wide, as it entered him. It was wonderful feeling it slide viscously into him. His tight channel splayed wide, as it slid deeper still and finally pummelled his already sensitised prostate. 

 

Corbin gave a pained high pitched shriek as the very tight ring round his beet red little cock and bollocks released itself and he came in thick pearly ropes all over himself. His tight arse hole clenching tighter than ever around the brutally thrust cock inside him. Ten more harsh thrusts later and his Master loose a deep guttural growl as he came hard too, filling his boy full of his boiling hot cum. 

 

Together the two mates lay there, Corbin underneath his burly Master, still bound tightly to the bed, with his Master's thick unyielding cock still buried deep inside him. His large knot still in place, plugging his hole and keeping his mate's cooling essence within. He lay there glassy eyed, extremely happy. Hoping they could go another round again, before he had to leave. A low deep chuckle came from his Master. The man sat back up on his knees, his black eyes quickly returning back to their natural colour. He smiled at his boy and mate. 

 

'We have more than enough time, my boy, for me to fuck you hard and maybe even give your wondrously tight arse a good spanking, before you return home. Had you forgotten that I can now sense your thoughts?'  
Corbin smiled and gave his Master's thick cock a tight squeeze with his internal muscles.  
'Oh, you're just asking for trouble, aren't you.' His Master growled.  
'Perhaps you should do something about it, Master.'  
A deep growl was the answer, before Corbin was screaming in painful pleasure once again.

 

 **\- PSA -**

 

Harry was pissed. Corbin had just informed him that his Master had claimed the boy as his mate. It was the end of everything! The boy would be moving out and living with that man. He couldn't have that. Mate or not. Corbin was _His_. He belonged to the family and no one else. Harry flooed Master SSDSnape and put forth a deal with the man. Either Corbin stays and lives with the family at the Burrow and they see each other on weekends. Or Harry kills his son's mate. SSDSnape wasn't best pleased with the deal and said he would think about it. Harry removed his head from the floo. 

 

Unbeknownst to either man, Corbin had been hovering just out of sight of the open door to the office. He couldn't believe the nerve of his father! With that, he went back to work and waited until the end of the day. There was no sex that night - but neither Corbin nor his Master were in the mood. Corbin apparated home and stormed in and up the stairs. Later that night, Arthur appeared in Corbin's bedroom and found the boy sitting on his bed crying silently. 

 

'Corbin?' Arthur said as he sat down and hugged the boy. 'What had happened?'  
'Dad has ruined everything!' The boy moaned. 'He flooed the shop and spoke with my Master and gave the man a deal about us. That wasn't really a deal, more of an ultimatum.'  
'What did he say?' Arthur replied with a slight growl.  
Corbin relaid all that his dad had said. Arthur was appalled. To kill one's mate, you end up killing the other! What was Harry thinking?! Somewhere over the years Harry had changed, that was clear to see. He had become more of the Alpha of the house, than Bill had. And it was Bill's right. Something would have to be done about that. 

 

Arthur hugged his grandson and told him something. Something that had Corbin smile. He nodded his head in understanding and in thanks, let his grandfather deepthroat him brutally. The next morning, Corbin entered the kitchen and found his dad deepthroating Draco, while Bill fucked the boy viscously from behind. Before his dad had a chance to speak, he told his dad that he had overheard his conversation with his Master last night, and that if he killed his mate, he would end up killing his son too as the result. 

 

Finally he gave his dad his own ultimatum. If Harry couldn't live with the fact that Corbin was mated to someone outside of the family, then he would leave. Never to return. And Harry would have to live with the fact that he drove his own son away. As soon as he had finished, Corbin held his head high and calmly walked out of the house and apparated to work. Leaving a stunned Harry, and a shocked Bill and Draco behind.


	16. The Gangbang

A few days later found Corbin and his Master sitting eating their lunch together in the office at Extreme Pleasures, when his Master asked him something.  
'Corbin, your grandfather Arthur, has organised for some his Alpha friends to join him for a one-off get together, tonight at Master Epiveh's house. In today's modern society this meeting is more commonly known in Alpha circles as a Gangbang. He thought that you might like to try it out. His Alpha friends are: Myself, Sunian Shin-Epiveh, Fenrir Greyback, my cousin Severus Snape and Arthur himself. Each of us will be taking a hard a brutal turn with you. What do you think?' 

 

Corbin sat there wide eyed at the thought of getting used and abused by a group of Alphas. His face lit up when he thought about getting his throat and tiny tight dry arse hole fucked by his favourite author, as well as from his Master and his grandfather - who had promised to fuck him soon. He smiled at the thought, but he became slightly nervous about being used by two others, that he had never had an intimate acquaintance with. Severus Snape he knew from Hogwarts, but he'd never heard of Fenrir Greyback. All in all it sounded too good to not do it. So he agreed, much to his Master's delight. 

 

 **\- PSA -**

 

When they entered Master Sunian Shin-Epiveh's house, they were taken to the large spacious lounge that was void of furniture. All that was there was a very large bed in the centre of the room. In the room Arthur hovered, talking with a man dressed all in black, with long greasy-looking black hair.  
'Professor.' Corbin said on greeting, with a nod.  
'Weasley.' Severus smirked back. 'So you're the entertainment tonight. Arthur,' he turned back to the ghost, 'you should've said.'  
'Surprise!' Arthur replied with a broard smile. 

 

'Severus.'  
'Sebastian,' Severus replied with a smile.  
Corbin looked between his Master and old Professor.  
'Your Master never told you his name?' Severus went, as he saw the boy's puzzled expression. Corbin shook his head.  
'No sir.'

 

'Then allow me to introduce you properly to my cousin, Sebastian Seeley D'Snape. He changed his name when he came of age to what you know him now as: SSDSnape, as he's always had a strange fascination for the names of boats. S.S. D'Snape, is what he changed it to. I expect he found it highly amusing. His father wasn't best pleased, so continued to use the name he named his son. Not that old Sebastian here minded.' 

 

'SSDSnape has a nice ring to it.' Corbin replied with a smile at his Master, who smiled back.  
'My name isn't the _only_ thing that has a _nice_ ring to it.' Master SSDSnape returned, smirking.  
Corbin mewled, while Severus Snape chuckled and began to palm the boy's hard little cock through his trousers. 

 

As Corbin moaned louder, while his old Professor continued to fondle him and his mate began to strip him of his clothes, Master Sunian Shin-Epiveh arrived and joined them. He fisted the boy's hair, yanked his head back and began kissing Corbin's sweet lips. After a few minutes, he broke it and began to trail lips, nips and bites down the boy's neck making Corbin mewl and yelp, while his cock grew harder. 

 

Soon Corbin found himself naked and in the middle of the three fully clothed men, who were all now kissing and licking different parts of his sweet smooth body. His mate was on his knees behind him, spreading his arse cheeks apart and nibbling away at his tight little hole. Corbin hadn't had his Master play with him like this before, and found it exhilarating. Meanwhile, Severus Snape was the first to banish all his clothes and had pulled the boy forward, so that he was still standing but bent at the waist. He had Corbin licking and nibbling his nipples. While Master Epiveh was partially clothed and on his knees beside the boy, stroking his large thick cock, the man had pulled out of his trousers, at the same time as he jerked Corbin off using rough firm strokes. 

 

In the middle of all this Arthur and Master Greyback arrived, took in the scene in front of them and hurried to join in. Fenrir banished his clothes and that of everyone else with clothes on. He then parted everyone and forced the boy to his knees. Corbin knelt there in front of the biggest, burliest man he had seen yet. Greyback's cock was also a sight to see. Out of all the men in the room he was bigger, wider and longer than everyone else in the cock department. But he wasn't as wide or as long as the Dragon's Monster Dildo. Even his Grandfather was just shy in size to Fenrir.

 

Fenrir held his monster still, pointed straight at the boy, while Severus Snape hauled him forwards by his hair. Corbin opened his mouth as far it he could and was rammed on to the cock of any young boy's best ever wet dream. Fenrir took hold of Corbin's head in a steel grip and began to annihilate the boy's throat brutally, while Arthur hauled Corbin up by his hips until he was standing on his feet again. When he had spread them wide, Arthur took his own monstrous cock and in one harsh viscous thrust, he slid balls deep into his grandson's dry tight hole. Nailing the boy's prostate dead on. Corbin gave a muffled wail around Greyback's cock, his face a blotchy red and tear streaked. It had been a long time since he had been spit roasted good and hard, and continued (as best he could) to vocalise his happiness and eager to please with muffled whines, moans, whimpers and wails - gagging occasionally - as he got fucked good and hard at both ends. 

 

As soon as Arthur and Fenrir had shot their large thick loads deep inside the boy, they pulled roughly out and began jerking the other off as they watched Epiveh and Severus take out their frustrations on the willing boy. Severus sat down in the middle of the newly conjured sofa and ordered Corbin to come and ride him. The boy straddled his Professor's lap and slammed himself down onto the man's thick long veiny cock. Corbin threw his head back and mewled loudly as he sank down, until his little smooth bollocks were touching his Professor's stomach. 

 

Corbin then felt hands cup his arse cheeks and spread them, as he was pushed forwards by a hand upon his back. He grabbed the back of the sofa and turned to look over his shoulder. Master Epiveh was standing there in between his Professor's spread legs.  
'Present that arse to me, boy!' Epiveh growled. 

 

Corbin moaned at the command, and arched his back as he pushed his already filled arse out. He gasped when his Professor suddenly bit down hard into his right shoulder. It was as he gasped, that Epiveh struck. The man crouched down slightly and slid his own very thick cock deep into Corbin's dry hole. The burn was immense, yet pleasurable. Again, he hadn't been double penetrated in months. 

 

Soon Corbin was yelling is painful pleasure, as he was fucked good and hard. His little hard cock twitched with every inward thrust the two men gave. He was glad that his mate had placed the self-tightening cock ring on him, before they left the shop. Even though he was desperate to cum. His little bollocks however were getting some action of their own. On every downward thrust, his bollocks snapped against his Professor's firm stomach. After a good solid hour of having his tiny dry, tight hole fucked, his bollocks were aching something fierce. 

 

As soon as Epiveh and Severus had cum hard, filling him up completely, he was hauled off of them roughly and made to stand in the middle of all of them, as they all watched with lust-filled eyes as Corbin's gaping hole splattered a large load of cum all over the floor. His mate then gave a command and he was soon lying on the floor rolling in the cold cum.  
'He's a dirty little bitch, isn't he.' Fenrir stated, as he fisted his monster cock, already ready for round two. The others laughed, while Corbin remained lying on the sticky floor, mewling. He little cock and bollocks going red with need.

 

'I think someone needs a good hard spanking. What do you say, boy's?' Severus asked looking around.  
'A spanking and more cock buried deep inside him.' SSD replied. 'Come on boy. Get up and assume the position, over the back of that armchair.'  
Corbin did as he was told. He got up, walked up to and then bent over the back of a conveniently placed armchair, spreading his legs wide.  
'His bollocks could do with a good beating too.' Arthur stated. 

 

Soon Corbin's screams filled the room once again, as each man took turns giving his delectable arse fifty brutally hard - no holding back - swats each with a different implement. Severus with a cane, Epiveh a thick leather strap, Arthur with a bath brush - using both the bristle and wooded sides, Fenrir used his hand and his Mate used a whip. Two hundred and fifty swats later and a heavily sweat soaked Corbin lay limp over the chair. He eyes glassy and unfocused. 

 

'Are you still with us, boy?' His mate asked gently.  
'Yes, sir.' Corbin replied softly.  
Nodding, SSDSnape hauled him back up and laid him down on the solid oak coffee table, then bound his wrist to two of the four legs, before raising and spreading wide his legs, and binding those too, to the same legs as his wrist. Making the aching bent double boy look even more obscenely presented. Corbin's inflamed and sloppy gaping arse hole was now on full view to everyone. All five Alphas eyes darkened at the sight. They didn't go jet black, but it was close. 

 

For the next three hours, each man took a turn fucking that delicious hole, filling it full of cum and watching it flow back out of the dirt boy like a tidal wave. When they had all used and abused his now very sore hole, they then took turns fisting Corbin, while they watched his little red cock and bollocks slowly turn purple with the strain of being unable to release and due to the severe beating they were just given by Master Epiveh. The boy had screamed, shrieked, cried, writhed and wailed and yet, he was still denied. He felt so heavy. He prostate was so swollen, and the ring around the base of his cock and bollocks was at its tightest.

 

 **\- PSA -**

 

Corbin didn't get his release until it was almost time to head home. Everyone stood over him, as he was still bound on the coffee table and jerked off until one by one, they came all over his body, while he continued to scream hoarse cries, as his Mate fucked him brutally. Finally at long last, a few minutes later he felt the ring fall away and as he mate gave his swollen prostate a particularly violent pummelling, Corbin gave a high pitched shriek and came hard. And he continued to cum hard for close to forty minutes, until he could cum no more. 

 

After that, everyone cleaned up, showered and got dressed before they all thanked Corbin for a wonderful evening and hoped that they could all do it again sometime in the future. Corbin, in his semi-conscious state as he leaned heavily against his mate said that he would think about it and let them know, via his Master. Nodding their understanding, everyone disbanded and went home. Or in Master Epiveh's case upstairs to his bed. 

 

 **\- PSA -**

  


'How did you feel being gang raped by all us Alphas tonight?' His mate asked once they were back at his Master's flat and cuddled up on the bed, his mate behind spooning him.  
'It was wonderfully painful, Master.' Corbin replied round a yawn.  
'Would you be up to doing it again sometime?'  
'Hmm. Maybe. Not tomorrow though... too soon.' 

 

SSDSnape chuckled softy, as he slid his large thick cock deeply into the boy's still sloppy, gaping hole.  
Corbin's breath hitched, as he felt his Master slide back into him. Soon though sleep took him, and he dreamt of the fabulous night he had had together with his mate, while his body's internal walls subconsciously clenched around the thick cock he was impaled on all night long.


	17. Change in the Air

At the Burrow the occupants within woke the next the morning feeling different. None of them could place what it was, until they came down stairs to the kitchen and found Harry still seated where he was the day before, utterly still. Something must have happened they all thought, as everyone sat down and took turns fucking and deepthroating the other - completely forgetting about him. 

 

Life around him went on as it usually did, but for Harry, he stayed sitting in the kitchen all day long. He never noticed nor felt when Draco, Fred, Fabian, Viktor and Oliver came in knelt down and deepthroated him. He was lost too far in his thoughts. Had he really become as bad as Corbin made him out to be? 

 

He didn't know. He had just done what he thought was best. But for whom? Corbin or himself? In the farthest recesses of his mind, the part he had left behind over twenty years ago, knew that he had lost the closeness he had had with his son. And was now on the brink of loosing him altogether. 

 

Later that night Bill and Draco had to slap Harry to get him out of his funk. He growled at them, before dragging them upstairs to their bedroom and fucking them both senseless. Once they were all sated and Harry's knot had deflated, he pulled roughly out of a now sleeping Draco and rolled onto his back unable to sleep. Both his mates slept soundly, while he, Harry just lay there staring at nothing. Finally sleep claimed him around four in the morning. 

 

 **\- PSA -**

 

When he woke the next day, Harry went downstairs as usual and found everyone as they usually were in the morning, having a vigorous brutal session. Even though he didn't feel much like joining in, he did so and bent Charlie over and gave his the roughest, nastiest fuck he could. Charlie ended up crying when he finally shot his hot thick load all over Percy's face. Once he had cum himself, Harry pulled out and continued to fuck his viscously brutal way through all of them. 

 

That night Harry bent Ron over the arm of the sofa in the sitting room and fucked him senseless, all the while Ron moaned and wailed at Harry's lovely thick cock slamming into his prostate with dead on accuracy. He came hard all over the chair. Harry finished with Ron and after he pulled out he turned the boy around and skull fucked him. Harry growled deeply as Ron gagged and choked a couple of times. 

 

Meanwhile upstairs in the master bedroom, Arthur was in the middle of giving Bill the hardest beating the boy had ever received, as he did so, he punctuated every hit with every word he spoke. By the end, Bill understood what he had let happen. He had let Harry take over his position as Head Alpha - when Harry had no right to ever being in that position. 

 

Bill was left there, lying on the bed, not sure whether he could take back control from his mate. How had he let it get this bad? He had seen nothing wrong with it, but Arthur had told him how it had gotten so wrong. And had stated in no uncertain terms that if Bill couldn't change things, then he, Arthur would. 

 

 **\- PSA -**

 

The next morning Harry woke with a start. He didn't feel right. Something felt off. He sat there on the bed and thought for a few minutes, until he felt it. His power and control over the family was waning and leaving him at lightning speed. So much so that he soon found himself shockingly, in the same predicament as Ron had once been in. 

 

He was no longer a dominant top. But he wasn't a measly Sub either. He was back to being a Dom-Sub, just as he was all those years ago, before Ron raped him. How?! He got the shock of his life when he came face to face with the reason how, as it walked into the room.


	18. The Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _There might be a few spelling errors in this chapter, as I was typing this out in the sun today and I could just about see the screen. Lol!_

Two days after the gangbang had occurred, found Corbin fully moved in to his Master's flat. He'd had enough of living at the Burrow and had asked his Master if it would be alright for him to move in permanently. His Master agreed. So, that morning Corbin had packed all his things and after giving his last rounds of deepthroating to his family - barring Harry - he bid them all farewell and left. 

 

Strangely he didn't even feel any emotions about his abrupt exit, he just simply went from one home to another and was immediately content. Perhaps it was because Extreme Pleasures had felt more like his home these past few months than the Burrow had. Whatever the reason was, he was happiest with his Master. His mate. 

 

Today while he had been working out front in the shop, his Master had been shut up in the office for most of the day, busy making his latest invention. Corbin as always was excited to know what it was and couldn't wait to try it out. His little cock and just as interested. At lunch time, Corbin shut the shop and was allowed into the office again after knocking, and joined his Master for lunch as per usual. Today however, Corbin was overjoyed and kept on bugging the hell out of his Master wanting to know it the toy was ready yet. 

 

What he got was a sound spanking for his troubles. Not that Corbin minded. He knew that he wouldn't get to see and try the new item until it was ready, it had been the spanking that he had been after. It didn't dull his excitement, but helped him alleviate a bit of it. Once the final hard swat had been dealt, Corbin yelped and then moaned as he felt his Master slide two of his long fingers deep inside him, in one harsh thrust. 

 

Then began the most vigorously viscous finger fuck Corbin had had so far from the man. He wailed, writhed and squirmed as his master jabbed and stabbed his lovely flexible talented fingers sharply into his prostate with dead accuracy. The ring constantly around the base of his little cock and bollocks tightened more. He wanted to cum, but thanks to the ring, it was always just out of reach. Soon he began begging, but all he got was his Master pulling his fingers roughly out and tanning his arse once again. 

 

It wasn't until his Master heard his boy's broken sobs, that he stopped the brutal spanking and flipped the boy. Now Corbin was sat, straddling his Master's lap, leaning his back into his Master, with his smooth legs spayed wide, his feet resting on the top of the man's knees. His little cock and bollocks red with need, clearly on proud display. As they were facing the door, Corbin felt his Master conjure a spell. 

 

Soon they found themselves staring at their own reflections in a large mirror now hanging on the back of the door. Corbin mewled as he looked back at his Master and mate over his shoulder through his reflection. His Master smirked as he watched the man in the mirror bring his free hand down, the one not currently tweaking his left nipple and wrapped it around his little hard cock. 

 

Corbin continued to watch as the man began jerking him with rough uneven strokes, squeezing hard on every downward jerk. Corbin's body became taut with his Master's motions, his breathing heavy. He began sobbing again when his Master's hand sped up. He was so desperate to cum! Even pleading silently with his eyes had no effect on the man behind him. 

 

Soon Corbin was screaming in ecstasy when his Master's clothes disappeared, and the man's large and thick meaty cock slammed brutally hard into him. His head fell back as his Master fucked him viscously, sliding up past his swollen prostate and deep into his guts. As the boy continued his delicious screams, his master began swatting Corbin's little bollocks with firm hard slaps from his free hand. The combination of three different forces was unbelievable to poor Corbin, who was soon a broken teary mess again - even as he continued to ride his Master like there was no tomorrow. 

 

Soon though they had to go back to work and Corbin mewled brokenly as he finally felt the ring release him and fall away. He shrieked as his Master began to pummel into his prostate. It was soon over. Corbin shrieked again as soon as he felt his Master's knot slide deeply in. He came long and hard all over himself. His tight internal walls clamped down something fierce on to his Master's still pounding cock, Corbin immediately felt himself being flooded with his Master's boiling hot load. After several minutes, getting their breath back, letting the afterglow die down and finally feeling his mate's large knot deflate, Corbin pulled himself off of his mate's large cock and stood on shaky legs. Together they got dressed and cleaned up, before opening the shop for the afternoon trade.

 

 **\- PSA -**

 

After the shop had closed that night, the totals had been tallied and the shop itself cleaned, Corbin doused the lights and entered the office once again. His Master nodded and together they went down stairs into the Dungeon to test out the new toy. As soon as they entered the Dungeon, Corbin found himself stripped and facing his Master, who had his hand out palm upwards, upon which sat a small clear cube.  
'That's the new toy, Master?' Corbin asked, a puzzled look on his face.  
'It is.'  
'Um... it's a bit small isn't it?' 

 

His Master threw his head back and laughed.  
'This boy,' he said after a few moments, 'is the toy's travel size. I made it so it can be shrunk to fit in your pocket, to be taken with you on holiday. Here's its actually size.' Corbin watched as his Master threw it into the air and wandlessly resized it, and brought it down gently on to the floor in the middle of the room. 

 

The box was now large enough to fit a full grown adult into. It was made of completely clear per-specs and on two of its outer sides had a medium sized circular hole cut out of it. Inside, was an angled bench with a white padded top. There were two handcuffs built-in at the top in each corner and another two cuffs in the bottom two corners. 

 

'This box boy, is a new take on the Brothel Box in Mr Grundy's Whorehouse in Master Epiveh's novel. I asked if he would mind me using his creation, to actually make one. He was adamant that I do so. Here it is. This version however the same, is different. First it's see through. I wanted to see my little whore getting his tight little holes stretched and worked into plumped and bruised, sloppy gaping messes. Secondly, if you do desire, you can turn the box from see through to solid wood, if you prefer the anonymous kind of sex. It also comes with a built in silencing charm, if you want to go the whole hog for anonymity. What do you think, my boy?' 

 

Corbin was already drooling at the thought.  
'Will you allow me to cum all the time when I'm in that, Master?'  
'Sometimes, boy. Other times, you will be wearing your ring as I want you to learn some control over not coming for a certain amount of time.'  
'Yes sir.'  
'Would you like to try it out?' His master asked, as he opened on of the side panels - which turned out to be the door into the box. 

 

Corbin bit his lip and didn't move. Frowning slightly, his Master, holding the door open asked what was wrong.  
'Do you think, Master... That we could invite Master Epiveh over. I-- I would like to test it, like it happens in the book. You can keep the box as see through though. In the book the clients come in either one at a time on in twos. I would like to deepthroat you Master, and then maybe you could leave get Master Epiveh here and come in together and spit roast me as hard as you both wish to.' Corbin went on. 'I'd like to do a little Role Play while using this, Master.' 

 

His Master's eyes took on a darker tone, as he nodded before forcing the boy into the box and binding him into place. His head on its rest, his arse cheeks spread apart and presented to the hole. Once the door was shut into place, Corbin watched as his Master released his large, thick and meaty cock from the confines of his trousers and gripped the top of the box hard, as he slammed his cock into the hole and down the boy's waiting tight throat. 

 

Once he had cum thirty minutes later, Corbin watched his Master pull out and stuffed himself awkwardly back into his trousers, before walking out of the Dungeon. Ten minutes later his Master returned along with Master Epiveh. It was the best night for Corbin. He got to act out a scene from his favourite book, and ended up sore and puffy, gaping and sloppy just as much as the boy had in Master Epiveh's book. 

 

 **\- PSA -**

 

As he lay exhausted in bed later that night (after having his throat brutally knotted), cuddled up with his Master spooned behind him, the man's wonderful cock buried deeply inside him once again, he thought back at how his life had changed in just under a year. He had a new mate - who was also his Master. He had new friends in Masters Epiveh, Greyback and Severus Snape. He had a job he loved doing, and a new home. It was an odd little family, but that was the way Corbin was beginning to see it and them as. Family. The only person he'd miss from his old life, would be his grandfather. But his Master had given his grandfather unlimited access to be near the boy. Corbin was delighted. His grandfather would still be a part of his life. He smiled as he drifted off to sleep.


	19. Prerogative of a Spectral Alpha

Harry looked up into the face of his once dead father, who now looked very much alive. He couldn't believe it. His dad had somehow returned from the dead and claimed his place as Head Alpha!  
'No! You can't! You're dead!'  
'Indeed I was, until a few moments ago. It was my prerogative, you see, of being a Spectral Alpha. I saw how this house was run by _you_ not Bill. How _you_ lost your son due to _your_ pigheadedness. So here I am. Alive and well, all thanks to _You_. Now, I. Will. Be. Taking. Back. Control. Of. _My_ House.' Arthur growled out as his eyes went jet black and he jumped on the boy. Arthur wrestled for dominance and won outright. Soon, Harry found himself flat on his back, bent double, bound tightly to the bed. His tight little smooth arse hole exposed and presented to his father. 

 

Arthur knelt just in front of Harry's tightly furled, hole and slammed in, in one harsh balls deep thrust, burying himself deeply into the boy. Harry screamed, wailed and writhed in his bonds as his dad began to violently fuck the life out of him. Harry couldn't remember a fucking ever being this painful. He continued to scream as Arthur nailed his prostate unforgivingly and without mercy. It wasn't long surprisingly until Harry shrieked out his orgasm, spraying his load all over his chest. Arthur however was going for endurance with the boy. 

 

Harry had done wrong and so would suffer a good long fuck. For an hour, Harry screamed himself hoarse as his dad continued his fast and brutally hard pace. The boy's cock was soon spilling a second and third load, until Harry could no longer cum. Still Arthur didn't stop. He hammered on into the now sobbing boy and wrung out several more painfully dry orgasms, until another hour had past. 

 

After the longest fuck of both their lives, Arthur finally relented and allowed his knot to form. Harry though broke completely when he felt the man's monstrous knot split his already stretched and painful hole that much wider, as the knot popped into place deep inside him. Arthur thrust harshly for another five minutes, making sure Harry could feel the knot raking and battering his internal walls until it slammed into his prostate, making Harry give off the loudest shriek in volume ever, as he came brokenly dry one last time before he passed out. Arthur continued to thrust into the now unconscious boy until he released his massive boiling hot load deep into Harry's guts. 

 

**\- PSA -**

 

Meanwhile downstairs, the rest of the family were having a fun time in the sitting room, all taking a turn with Ron, Percy, Fabian, Scorpius and Oliver when they heard a shriek rent the air around them blowing out the windows, they all stopped and looked up at the ceiling. Everyone in the room suddenly felt the crack and immediate change of power, control and Alpha Headship violently change. 

 

Even Bill gave a sharp gasp and slumped down further into the chair he was sitting in, with Draco sitting astride him riding his large cock hard.  
'What just happened?' Fred and George asked together, as they looked around.  
'Dad-has-taken-back-control-of-the-house-and-Headship.' Bill panted, as he came to, coming hard inside Draco - who came hard himself splattering his mate's chest. 

 

'What about Harry?' Oliver asked, surprised.  
'What about Harry?' Bill replied morosely. 'Harry was never meant to gain power and control of this house. Unfortunately he somehow got it. I never really felt worthy of it myself - maybe that's how he got it. I don't know. Dad came to me the other day and gave me the most severest beating I have ever had - while he angrily asked me the same thing. We are both to blame. Now Harry has been turned into a Dom-Sub. I.e., he will and is at this very moment being fucked brutally by his new Alpha.'  
'So Harry can get fucked again?' Ron asked. 'He's back to how he was before--' 

 

'Before you raped him? Yes, Ron.' Bill finished.  
'How did dad manage to return to the living world?' George asked, as he fondled Fabian, and Fred deepthroated him.  
'It was his prerogative of being a ghost.' Bill went on, as he began to jerk off Draco with rough firm strokes, while he continued to wait for his knot to diminish. 

 

'Dad was allowed to come back as a ghost, as he felt that something wasn't right here. He stayed and fucked us, while he continued to watch and listen. It was when Corbin got mated to someone outside of the family, that proved dad's theory right. He knew that it was too late for me to do anything about it, so he chose to return to put things right. After he claimed his prerogative, dad was reborn much like how a Phoenix is reborn. Only in reverse. He burst into flames and as the fire died out, dad was reborn to the same age he was when he died.' 

 

Everyone cheered, except Bill. He thought about Corbin and how he had lost him due to Harry's bloody-mindedness. He had no problems with Corbin falling in love and mating with someone outside of the family. He would still see him occasionally, not as often as he used to, but at least on the occasional weekend when he wanted to buy a few sex toys. He shook his head and smiled knowing that now, all would be well, the Burrow would be a happy place again, and as it should be now that their dad was back in control. 

 

He smiled as his thoughts turned to later on today, when he would get to fuck Harry's extremely tight arse after all these years. He couldn't wait to enter into his new quad bond with Draco, Harry, himself and his dad. The unseen dark cloud that had hung over the Burrow for the past twenty years had finally lifted and dispersed, allowing the sun to shine down upon them once again. All was well.

 


End file.
